The Element of Surprise
by MissKTFan
Summary: Ivy and Angel become best friends. Over the years their life is full of suprirses. Can they cope?
1. The New Girl

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel stood by the bay window, looking out at the moving truck parked next door. She was curious about the new neighbors since she hadn't seen any of them yet. "Mom, I'm going down the street to see Mark and Glenn." Angel called. "Okay, but stay away from the new neighbors. They're busy moving in." Margaret said. Angel ran out the door and stopped in front of the truck to look around. When she didn't see anyone, she walked down the street to see if Mark and Glenn were outside.  
  
"Hi, Glenn." She called, when she saw him sitting on his steps. "Hi, Angel. What brings you down here?" Glenn asked. "I wanna see who the new neighbors are." She replied. "Well, I'm sure you will soon enough." He said. "Where's Mark?" She asked. "He's inside. He'll be out in a while." Glenn replied. Angel looked down the street to where the movers were carrying furniture into the house, hoping she'd get a glimpse of who would be living there.  
  
Mark walked outside and sat down behind Angel to see what she was staring at. Though he and his brother Glenn were a little older than her, he never minded having her around, because she was like the little sister they never had. "What are you staring at, Angel?" Mark asked. "The movers. I wanna see whose living in that house." Angel said. Glenn and Mark laughed as they watched Angel straining to see down the street. She was always curious about everything and they found it rather amusing.  
  
Glenn smiled when he saw the car pulling up in front of the house. "Looks like the new neighbors have arrived, Angel." He said. Angel got off the step and walked down to the pavement. "Look, there's a girl my age." She said, pointing down the street. "Why don't you go down and say hello." Mark said. "Okay." Angel replied, as she skipped down the street. When she got to the house, she stopped and walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Angel. What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Ivy." Ivy said. "How old are you?" Angel asked. "I'm ten." Ivy said. "Cool, so am I." Angel replied. "Wanna come meet my friends, Mark and Glenn?" Angel asked. "Let me ask my dad first." Ivy said.  
  
"Dad, can I go down the street with Angel to meet her friends?" Ivy asked, tugging on his shirt. "Sure, but don't go too far." He said to her. Angel and Ivy ran down to where Mark and Glenn were sitting. "Well, you've made a friend." Mark said. "Yeah, this is Ivy." Angel said. "Hi, Ivy." Glenn and Mark said, smiling at her. "Hi, you're not ten are you?" She asked. "No, we're not." Glenn said. "They're not ten, but they're still my friends." Angel said. "Yeah, Angel's like a little sister too us." Mark replied. "Cool, can I be your sister too?" Ivy asked. "Sure, you can." Glenn said. "Well, I'm gonna take Ivy to my house. See you later." Angel called as she ran back down the street to her house, with Ivy following her.  
  
"Mom, I made a friend." Angel called, as she ran into the house. Margaret walked out to the living room and smiled at Ivy. "Hi, there." She said. "Hi, I'm Ivy." Ivy said. "Well, nice to meet you, Ivy." Margaret said. "Mom, can Ivy stay for dinner tonight?" Angel asked. "Sure, sweetheart. I think that'd be nice, as long as it's okay with her parents." Margaret said. "I'll go ask." Ivy replied. She ran outside and asked her father if she could eat at Angel's house. Her father told her that would be fine, so she went back to Angel's house. "He said I could." Ivy said when she came back into the house. "Great. Let's go to my room." Angel said.  
  
For the rest of the day, Angel and Ivy played in Angel's bedroom, until it was time for dinner. After dinner, they went down to see Mark and Glenn again. "Hey, Angel. Hi, Ivy." Mark said, as he continued to work on his motorcycle. "When you get it fixed, can I go for a ride?" Angel asked. "Sure. I'm actually finished with it now. Just putting it back together." Mark said. "Cool. Can Ivy have a ride too?" Angel asked. "Sure, Angel. I'll give you both a ride around the block." He said.  
  
"My Dad might get mad." Ivy said, looking at the bike like it was some foreign object. "Well, I'll take you around that block so he won't see it." Mark said. "Okay." Ivy said, liking that idea better. "She can go first since I had a ride before." Angel said. Mark started the bike up and helped Ivy get on. Then he took off slowly, so he wouldn't scare her. Once around the block, he came back with Ivy, who was laughing as he pulled to a stop. "Your turn, Angel." Mark said. Angel got on the bike and held one while Mark took her for a quick ride. When they got back, Angel heard her mother calling. "I have to go now, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Then she gave him a hug before skipping down the street, with Ivy following behind her.  
  
"It's nice that she has a friend now." Glenn said, after he sat down again. "Yeah, but I don't think she'll stop coming down here. She seems to love the attention we give her." Mark replied. "That's cool, though. She's a sweet kid." Glenn said. "Yeah, shame I'll be leaving soon. I'm gonna miss her." Mark replied. "I'll keep her busy." Glenn commented.  
  
Angel said goodnight to Ivy and went inside her house, happy that she had a new friend to play with everyday. Somehow she knew that she and Ivy would end up being friends for a long time. And she was looking forward to spending most of her time with her, but that didn't mean she'd forget about Mark and Glenn, because they were special to her, especially since they treated her like their little sister. 


	2. Separated

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Ivy continued to grow closer as friends and hang out with Mark and Glenn daily. Ivy grew close to the two of them as well, and they never seemed to mind having the girls around, even if they were a bit younger than them. Eventually, Mark left to go train to be a wrestler, leaving Glenn and the girls behind. Angel and Ivy hung around Glenn almost constantly now. Even if he brought a girlfriend back to the house, they would hang around. The girls Glenn dated were really nice though and seemed to like them, thinking they were "cute" or something.  
  
Things were getting kind of bad for Ivy at home, but she never told anyone about her problems. Since they moved, her dad lost his job and had been having trouble finding work. Her mother had died when she was very young, leaving only Ivy's father to care for her. For some reason, he seemed to think the answer to his problems lay in the bottom of a beer bottle. Anymore, whenever she came home, it was to find him sitting in front of the television, drinking. Sometimes he would be passed out, and things would be okay. It was the times he was really drunk and awake that she dreaded. Those were the times Ivy would not be allowed to go see Angel or Glenn because she had to clean the entire house. Those were the times she would usually end up getting hit for something as trivial as him not being happy with the groceries we had in the house.  
  
It had been a while since Mark left and now Glenn said he was leaving too. Angel and Ivy watched him drive away with his pick-up truck loaded down with his things. They waved until we could no longer see his truck and then cried for awhile. "Our brothers are gone. I'm going to miss having a big brother." Angel said. "Me too." Ivy replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. "We have to promise right now to always be friends, no matter what." Angel said. Ivy looked at her and smiled, nodding. "No matter what." It was then that Ivy's dad, Tim, staggered out onto their front porch and yelled for her. His words were slurred and he almost fell as he leaned against one of the sides of the porch pillars. "Better go home." Ivy said sadly. Angel watched her friend leave and skipped home, thinking about how much fun they could still have.  
  
The girls stayed close, and ended up graduating together. Ivy had applied to a college in Virginia and got accepted. Angel was in her room, helping her pack. "Why the hell did you choose Virginia of all places?" Angel asked. "It's far away from my dad." Ivy said. There were things that Tim had done and made her do over the years that she didn't care to dwell upon. The worst was one night when he had been drunk and had friends at the house. They may have needed money, but Ivy could not fathom any father thinking that money was needed bad enough to subject his daughter to the advances of a grown and drunken man. "I'm going to miss you." Angel said. "I'll call you all the time. Write too." Ivy assured her friend. Angel sighed and nodded.  
  
Ivy had arrived at college and found a small apartment within walking distance of campus. She had to work two part-time jobs to be able to afford tuition and books, but she was making it. She was taking a course in creative writing and majoring in journalism. Everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly. There was even a guy at school that she had developed a crush on. A tall, muscular man named David Bautista. He was shy and sweet, often carrying her books to and from her classes for her. She wrote Angel often, telling her about Dave. Angel hardly ever wrote back anymore, making Ivy wonder why they were growing apart.  
  
Since Ivy left, Angel started to party with some of the local people her age. She developed a fondness for drinking and living life to the fullest. Always vivacious and a bit of a rebel, without anyone to tame this, she let loose. No one was around anymore that would tell her not to do the things she was. Mark was off chasing some crazy dream, Glenn had followed in his footsteps, and Ivy...well she was going to school in some hick state. Angel only wanted to have fun and party, to hell with everyone else and their crazy ideas. She felt that life was too short to be wasted on lunacy or boring things like school. Once in a while she would read a letter from Ivy and write one back just to let Ivy know she still cared and was still alive. The truth of it was though, people around here were just so much more fun! 


	3. Big Brother

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a typical Friday morning and Angel saw her mother on the phone talking to someone. "Mom, who was that?" She asked, when her mother hung up. "Well, sweetheart. You'd better sit down. I have something to tell you." She said. Angel sat down on the couch and waited for her mother to tell her who was on the phone. "I never told you this before, but you have an older brother. The reason I'm telling you now is because he and two of his friends are going to be here in about ten minutes." Margaret explained. "What? You're kidding right?" Angel asked. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. This isn't a joke. I'd like you to stay here for another ten minutes so you can meet him." She said. "God, Mom. I can't believe this." Angel said, glaring at her mother.  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened and three men walked in. Angel looked up and tried to figure out which of them was her brother, but she had no idea. "Hey, Mom." Scott said, giving Margaret a hug. "I take it you're my brother." Angel said, sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah. You must be Angel, right?" He asked. "No shit. Really?" Angel asked. "Angel, don't talk like that." Margaret said. "Well, I met you. I'm going out now." Angel said. "Where are you going?" Margaret asked. "Where do I always go, Mom? I'm meeting Chaz and Billy at Jake's. I won't be home till later tonight." Angel said. Then she took off.  
  
"What's Jake's?" Scott asked. "It's a bar that your sister loves to hang out in. She's there practically every night." Margaret replied. "Well, maybe we'll go check it out." Scott said. "While you're there, maybe you can get rid of those two boys she's out with. They are nothing but trouble." Margaret said. "I'll see what I can do." Scott replied. "We'll be back later. We'll talk more tomorrow." He said, before walking outside with his friends.  
  
"Well, your sister's a real treat." Kevin commented, as he, Sean, and Scott walked down to the bar that Angel had mentioned. "Yeah, she seems like it. I think we'll get along real well, especially since we both like the bar scene." Scott replied. "I can't wait to see these two kids your mom mentioned." Sean said. "They can't be that bad if they like the bar." Scott commented. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to influence your kid sister to drink." Kevin commented. "Ain't nothing wrong with a little fun, Kev." Scott replied, as they entered Jake's.  
  
I sat at a table with Chaz, Billy, Amber, and Stacy, pouring shots down my throat. "Slow down, Angel. We've got all night." Chaz said. "Says you. I wanna get fucked up tonight." Angel replied. "What'll we do when we're done here?" Stacy asked. "Let's just hang out here all night." Angel said. "Sounds good to me." Billy replied. Angel continued drinking shot after shot, until Chaz suggested a game of pool. "I'll kick your ass, Chaz. You know I will." Angel said. "Humor me." Chaz replied. Angel shrugged and went to the back where the pool table was. "You rack em'." She said.  
  
"Hey, little sis." Scott said, sauntering up to the pool table. "Oh no." Angel groaned. "Sis?" Chaz asked. "Yeah, meet my long lost brother and his friends." Angel replied. "Hey, that's cool. I'm Chaz." Chaz said, holding out his hand. "What's up?" Scott asked. "Just chilling and getting ready to shoot a game of pool." Chaz said. "Yeah, and that don't include you." Angel replied. "Hey, Angel. What's with the long haired freaks?" Stacy asked, as she walked over. "I resent that." Kevin said. "Whatever." Stacy said. "You girls' got real nasty attitudes." Sean commented. "Shame you can't take a hint." Angel replied. "Who are they?" Stacy asked. "That's my brother." Angel said, pointing to Scott. "Hey, sis. Chill out. We both like the same thing. You like to drink and so do I, so let's get a load on and have some fun." Scott said.  
  
Angel studied him for a minute and suddenly decided she liked this side of him. "Okay, then." She said, smiling at him. "Gonna tell me your friends' names?" She asked. "Yeah, this is Kev and this is Sean." Scott said. "Hi, there, Kev and Sean." Angel said. They both nodded to her as she downed another shot. "Well, you sure can drink." Scott commented. "I love it. It's a great way to let loose and relax." Angel replied. Angel and Chaz played a game of pool and as usual, she beat him. "Try me." Scott said. "You shoot pool?" Angel asked. "Hell yeah. I was born with a stick in my hand." He said. "Let's go, then." Angel said. When she beat Scott, Kevin and Sean laughed at him. "Born with a stick, huh?" Kevin asked. "If you were born with a stick, then Angel must've had one in her Mother's belly, because she just whooped your ass." Sean said. "She got lucky." Scott commented. "This had nothing to do with luck, big brother. This was all about who's better and the simple fact is, that I'm better than you." Angel said. 


	4. Fun With Scott

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the night was spent in the bar and when the bar was ready to close, Angel finally walked outside, with Chaz, Scott, Sean, Kevin, Amber, Billy, and Stacy following her. "Hey, I ain't tired yet. Let's go hang out in the field." Billy said. "Cool. I'm game." Angel said. "Mind if we tag along?" Scott asked. "Hell no. Come on." Angel said, taking his hand and leading him toward the field. "I think I like having a little sister." Scott commented. "I like having a big brother." Angel said. Suddenly, thoughts of Mark and Glenn entered her mind. They'd been her big brothers, until they left her. She never did see them again and had no idea what happened to them, but she still missed them at times.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Chaz said. "Just thinking of Mark and Glenn." Angel said. "Haven't heard nothing yet, huh?" He asked. "Nah, and I probably won't." Angel replied. "Who are Mark and Glenn?" Kevin asked. "Oh, these two guys that used to live down the street from me. They always treated me like their little sister, but they left and I haven't seen them in a long time." Angel explained. "Well, you got me now." Scott said. "Yeah I do." Angel replied, as they entered the field. They walked to the middle. Then Angel laid down in the grass and smiled when Chaz pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Gimme some of that, boy." She said, grabbing it from him. "Saving it just for you, Angel." He said. She opened the bottle and gulped the vodka down, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat. Then she passed it back to Chaz, who drank some and passed it around.  
  
"Damn, I ain't never seen chicks who like to drink so much." Sean commented. "Well, now you have. Drinking is my life. I live for a party." Angel said. "Yeah, us too." Stacy and Amber commented. "Well, now you got a big brother to party with." Scott said. "How long are you gonna be here?" Angel asked. "A month. We've got a little time off from work." Scott replied. "And what do you do for work?" Stacy asked. "Honestly, we're wrestlers." Kevin said. Angel, Stacy, and Amber laughed. "What's so funny?" Sean asked. "Wrestlers? Come on." Angel said. "Hey, little sis. We are wrestlers. We work for the World Wrestling Federation." Scott said. "Prove it." Angel replied. "Okay, here." Scott said, taking his wallet out. Sure enough, he had an employee pass stamped with the WWF symbol. "Wow. That's so cool." Angel said. "If you're good to me, maybe I'll bring you along some time to see a show." Scott said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Angel asked. "You gotta be real nice to your big brother." Scott said. Angel got to her feet and pounced on him. Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that nice?" She asked. Scott was laughing so hard he couldn't talk. "Feisty." Kevin commented. "I like em' feisty." He said. Stacy and Amber laughed as Angel got off her brother and laid back down. "Time to go home, sis." He said. "Hell no." She replied. "Come on. It's after three." He said, pulling her to her feet. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Angel called, as he walked back to the house with her brother, Kevin and Sean. 


	5. Ivy Comes Home

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got home, Margaret was sitting up. "Where the hell were you?" She shouted. "Out with my new brother." Angel said, putting her arm around Scott. Margaret glanced at her son and saw that he was drunk too. "Oh Lord. Not you too." She said. "Chill out, Mom. Angel was with me. She's got no problems when she's with me." Scott said. "Get to bed, Angel." Margaret said. "Yes, mother." Angel replied, sarcasm in her voice. "Come on. You guys can stay in my room tonight." She said, pulling Scott up the stairs. When they got to her room, they noticed the red walls and the black rug. "Hey, this is cool." Scott said. "Wolfpac colors." Kevin commented. "I can dig staying in a room like this." Scott said. "Good. You and Sean can take that bed. Your friend Kevin can sleep with me." Angel said, pulling Kevin down onto the bed before he could argue. Sean and Scott passed out on the other bed, while Kevin slept next to Angel. After a few moments, he had his arm around her, suddenly feeling comfortable lying next to Scott's little sister.  
  
Ivy had been listening to Dave talk for the past hour and was near tears. It was like listening to Mark and Glenn all over again. He had graduated the year before and stuck around until she had. Now that she was, he was talking to her about him wanting to go to OVW and further his career being a pro wrestler. For the past two years, he had trained locally and been working for a small Indy fed that was never going to get him anywhere. College had always been a back up plan that he did, just so he had something to fall back on. Dave was very talented and popular with the small crowd the federation drew. He had the makings to go far if he got the chance to prove it for a bigger federation. She knew this, but had been hoping that he would be content with what he had.  
  
"Why?" Was all she managed to ask. Her eyes were filling with tears. "What's wrong?" Dave asked, noticing Ivy was hurt and upset. "I told you about my friends that I had growing up. Why are you leaving me now too?" She asked. Dave smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, falling back onto the bed. "Oh baby! You are so silly sometimes. I'm not leaving you. I want you to come with me. We can live in an apartment by the school and stay together. I'm sure there is work in Kentucky!" He said laughing and kissing her face.  
  
Ivy never felt so relieved. They decided to go back to where she grew up to see her father and Angel before she moved to Kentucky with Dave. If all went well, he would do well and get signed with a major federation. She was looking forward to seeing Angel again, especially after all this time. It had been two years since she saw her friend.  
  
They made the drive from Virginia to Texas in two days. Tim answered the door, red eyed and unshaven. "Well, look at what the cat drug in." Tim mumbled, not even smiling at his daughter. "Dad," Ivy said, ignoring her father's snide remark. "This is my boyfriend, David." She said. Tim's eyes settled on the young man who stuck his hand out politely. He grunted in disgust and turned to walk in the house. Dave looked at Ivy with confusion and a bit of pain. "He's always like that, even with me." She replied, taking Dave's hand and leading him into the house. "I'm sorry." Dave said.  
  
Ivy led Dave up to her old room. It was still bright and cheery with lace curtains and all of her favorite old stuffed animals sitting on her bed. "Cute." He said, laughing. She pushed him playfully and they lay down together on her bed to take a quick nap. When they woke up, Ivy made dinner for her father, Dave, and herself. Tim barely ate, but managed to down three beers with dinner alone. "You fucking my daughter?" He asked. Dave nearly choked on his hamburger and glanced at Ivy who looked mortified. "Uh...no sir." Dave replied. "Right." Tim said sarcastically. "I hope to God you use rubbers. I don't want any dark grandchildren. What is he Ivy, a half breed?" Tim asked. Ivy glared angrily at her father and threw her napkin on her plate. "No dad, he's part Indian." Tim shook his head. "Same thing." He muttered.  
  
Dave looked embarrassed and Ivy felt horrible for him. Dinner was ruined to say the least. She led Dave outside to sit on the porch. "I'm so sorry. We can stay somewhere else." She offered. "It's fine. I'll survive." Dave offered. A few minutes later, they were headed down the street hand in hand to go visit Angel. Ivy hadn't called to let Angel know she was coming, because she wanted it to be a surprise. She hoped this reunion was going to go better than the one she had been having with her father. Dave shot her a look that said he hoped so too. 


	6. Friends Reunited

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sis. Let's go." Scott called up the stairs. "Coming, Scott." Angel called back. Angel bounded down the stairs, excited that she was going out with her brother again. They spent all their time together now and she knew she'd miss him when he left. "Ready?" Scott asked. "Of course. I'm always ready when it comes to hanging out with my big brother." She said, putting her arm around him. Margaret walked out of the kitchen and frowned when she saw them walking to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Out for a while, Mom. Don't worry. Angel's cool with me." Scott said. "Ever since you've come around here, she's been drunk practically every night." Margaret said. "Mom, ain't nothing wrong with partying. Chill out." Scott said, as he led his sister out the door. Kevin and Sean were sitting on the steps waiting for them. "Hey, Angel." Kevin said, smiling up at her. "Hey, yourself." She said, giving him a hug. Ever since they'd slept on the bed together, Angel made herself real comfortable around Kevin. And he didn't seem to mind one bit.  
  
Angel, Sean, Scott, and Kevin walked down the steps to the pavement below. Then, Angel stopped walking and stared up the street. "Oh my God." She shrieked. Then she ran down the street to her friend Ivy, who she hadn't seen in two years. "When did you get back?" Angel cried. "I just got here last night. Girl, you look good." Ivy said. "I've missed you so much, Ivy." Angel said, hugging her friend. "Friends forever, remember?" Ivy asked. "Of course I do." Angel said. "So, who's this?" Angel asked, looking over at Dave. "This is my boyfriend, David. I met him in college." Ivy said. "Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. "Yeah, you too." Angel said, without shaking it. Dave shrugged and put his arm down.  
  
Scott, Kevin, and Sean walked up behind Angel. Then Scott put his arms around her. "And who's this?" Ivy asked, pointing to Scott. "This is my brother, Ivy. His name is Scott." Angel replied. "Wow, you have a brother?" Ivy asked. "Sure do. Mom never told me about him before, but now that he's here, we do everything together." Angel replied. "Kinda like Mark and Glenn." Ivy mumbled. "You haven't forgotten either, huh?" Angel asked. "Guys, this is my best friend, Ivy. We grew up together until she ran off to Hickville." Angel said. Ivy laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "You should've taken my lead, Angel. Can't get nowhere without an education." Ivy said. "I got an education. I know about every kind of drink you can find in a bar." Angel said. Kevin, Scott and Sean laughed, but Ivy and Dave didn't.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Ivy asked. "Gonna go down to Jake's with my brother and his friends." Angel said. "Wanna come?" She asked. "Sure, if Dave doesn't mind." Ivy said. "Nah, a few beers sounds good." Dave said. "Okay, then. Let's stop the bullshit and get on down to Jake's." Scott said, pulling his sister down the street. "Nice brother." Ivy mumbled under her breath. 


	7. A Night at Jake's

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all walked into Jake's and grabbed a table. "Pool, little sis. Let's go." Scott said, dragging her to the back. "God, we just got here, Scott." Angel said. "Yeah, and I wanna whoop your ass in a game of pool early on in the night." He said, laughing. "Okay, but if I win, you have to cater to me all night." Angel said. "And if I win, you have to cater to me." Scott said. "You're on." Angel replied, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, those two get along rather well." Ivy commented. "They should, they both love the same things." Sean commented. Ivy sat back and watched her best friend play pool with her brother. She found herself feeling a little disappointed, because Angel seemed disinterested in seeing her. She seemed more interested in drinking as much as she possibly could. "Hey, Angel." Chaz called, walking into Jake's with Billy, Amber, and Stacy. Angel dropped her stick on the table and walked over to hug her friends. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ivy and Dave." Angel said. "Oh, this is Ivy." Billy said. "Yeah, this is Ivy." Angel said. "Ivy, this is Billy, Chaz, Amber and Stacy." Angel said, introducing her friends. "Hi." Ivy said, looking a little less than amused. "Angel, get your ass over here. We're not done." Scott called.  
  
Angel walked over to the pool table and saw that her brother had sunk four more balls. "Shit." She said. "That's what you get for walking away." Scott said. They finally finished the game, with Angel losing to her brother. "Get me a beer." He said, laughing at her. "You got lucky." Angel replied. "Nah, this ain't about luck. I whooped you fair and square." Scott said. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get your beer." Angel said. She came back to the table with a beer for Scott and three shots of vodka for herself. "You sure do drink a lot, Angel." Ivy commented. "I love to drink." Angel said, sitting on her brother's lap. "So, tell me about college." Angel said.  
  
"Well, I took creative writing and I met Dave there. He's going to try to get into Ohio Valley Wrestling in Kentucky. I'm moving there with him after our little visit." Ivy said. "Wrestling, huh? It takes a lot to get into the big leagues, kid." Scott said. "You know about it?" Dave asked. "My brother is a wrestler." I said. "What a coincidence." Ivy commented. "You working for the Fed?" Dave asked. "Yeah, sure. We've been for a few years now." Scott said. "Cool. I'm looking to move up. I've got what it takes. It's just a matter of proving it." Dave replied. "Well, good luck with that." Kevin commented.  
  
"Angel, get me another beer and get one for Kev and Sean while you're at it." Scott said. "Damn, you're done that already?" She asked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna make you work tonight." He said, smirking at her. "So how long are you staying here?" Ivy asked, when Angel had gone up to the bar. "Till closing." Chaz said. "Wow, that's a long night of drinking." Dave commented. "It's our typical night." Stacy said. "Don't you guys do anything else?" Ivy asked. "Nope. Every night, we hang out at Jake's. Having Angel's brother and his friends around has made it more interesting." Billy replied. Ivy started feeling even more disappointed when she realized that her friend had turned into a lush in her absence. "Angel, why don't we go to your house and hang out for a while?" Ivy suggested, when Angel came back to the table. Angel plopped down in her brother's lap again and shook her head. "Nah, I wanna hang out here. I love being in Jake's." She said.  
  
The night wore on and Ivy decided she finally had enough. "I'm gonna go now, Angel. Can we get together for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Ivy asked. "Sure, we'll go to Kathy's Café down the street. She makes a good breakfast." Angel replied. "Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that." Ivy said. "See you tomorrow morning." Angel said, giving her friend a hug again before she left. Ivy and Dave walked outside and headed to her house. "She don't seem like the girl you told me all about." Dave commented. "That's because she's not. When I left, Angel was straight as a pin. She never drank. I don't know what happened to her, but she's nothing like I imagined she'd be." Ivy said. "This night turned out okay, though." Dave said. "Yeah, but I have a feeling it won't last. I didn't like her brother much. He seems like he's got her on a short leash." Ivy replied. "Maybe he just cares about her." Dave said. "That's not what I mean. I think he's influencing her to drink more." Ivy explained. "Oh." Dave said. 


	8. Erotic Pleasure

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked into Ivy's house and were met with her drunken father, who was sprawled out on the couch. "How's' Angel?" He asked. "Okay, I guess." Ivy said. "I see her down at Jake's now and then." He commented. "Yeah, that's where she is now." Ivy replied. "Don't go messing around up in that bedroom tonight." Tim said, looking from Ivy to Dave. Ivy glared at her father, before storming up the stairs with Dave following her. "God, he is such an asshole." She mumbled. "He must love to drink." Dave commented. "Yeah, maybe he should get together with Angel. They both seem like they love to drink." Ivy replied. That night, she and Dave fell asleep in eachother's arms, comforting one another after a long and disappointing day.  
  
"Let's go to the field." Chaz said. "Cool." Angel replied. They all walked down to the field and Chaz took another bottle of vodka out. "Thank you." Angel said, taking the bottle from him. "My pleasure." Chaz said. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, until Scott gave him a nasty look. "Keep your hands off my sister." Scott said. "Hey, relax." Chaz said. "Don't tell me to relax. I told you to keep your hands off my sister. That means keep your hands off of her or I'll have to make sure you do." Scott replied. "God, Scott. Chill out." Angel said, laughing at her brother. "Only I'm allowed to put my arms around you." He said, pulling her closer to him. "What about Kev?" Angel asked. "Yeah, I guess Kev is too." Scott said. "Gee, thanks." Kevin mumbled.  
  
"Gimme that bottle, girl." Stacy said, ripping the bottle of vodka out of Angel's hands. It was passed around until they'd emptied it. "Time to go, sis." Scott said. "I'm staying here tonight." Angel replied. "No you ain't. Let's go now." Scott said. "Scott, come on. I've stayed out here before." Angel said, as she tried getting to her feet. She could barely stand on her own, let alone walk home. "Damn, she's wasted tonight." Kevin commented. "Thank you." Angel said, smiling at him. "Come on. I'll help you walk." Kevin said, putting his arm around her. "You can help me with a lot more than that if you want to, big boy." Angel chided. "Don't tempt me." Kevin said. "I could." Angel said. Kevin grinned at her as he walked her down the street.  
  
When they got back to the house, Angel grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him upstairs. "My God. Do you always have to walk in here drunk?" Margaret asked. "Chill out, Mom. We're just having a little fun." Scott said, as he walked upstairs. Scott and Sean plopped down on one bed, while Angel laid down on the other. "Come on." She said to Kevin who was staring at her. He laid down beside her and put his hands behind his head. "Time to tempt." Angel, mumbled as she straddled him. "What're you doing?" Kevin asked. "Tempting you." Angel said. Then she leaned down and kissed him. Kevin put his arms around her and kissed her back. "Oh yeah, baby." He said, when she stopped kissing him. "Hey, don't do that shit in front of me." Scott mumbled. "You never had a problem with it before." Kevin said. "That's my sister. If you wanna fuck her, go somewhere else." Scott said.  
  
"Come on." Angel said, pulling him off the bed. "Where are we going?" Kevin asked. "To my mother's room." Angel said. Kevin stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "We can't go in there." He said. "Yeah we can. Mom don't sleep in there." Angel replied, pulling him down the hall. When the got inside, Angel shut the door and locked it. Then she stripped her clothes off and pulled him over to the bed. Kevin wasted no time in getting his clothes off, eager to satisfy his hunger for her. "God, you are so hot." He said, as he eased himself into her. "You are so big." Angel moaned, making him laugh. "The bigger, the better." He said. "Shut up and fuck me." Angel said.  
  
When they'd both satisfied their need, they passed out on Margaret's bed, still naked, wrapped tightly in eachother's arms. In the morning, Scott started banging on the door. "Hold up a sec." Kevin called. He got up and opened the door, not bothering to dress. "Yo, time to get up. Angel's gotta meet her friend." Scott said. "Okay, I'll get her up and meet you downstairs in a minute." Kevin replied. "Hey, if you're gonna sleep with my sister, make sure you don't get her knocked up." Scott said. "Don't worry about it, Bro. I got that covered." Kevin said, before closing the door. He walked over to the bed and shook Angel awake. "Hey, baby. Time to get up. Your friend is waiting on you." Kevin said. Angel got up and put her arms around him. "I had so much fun last night." She said, kissing him. "Yeah, so did I." Kevin said. "I'll be expecting more of that tonight." Angel said, before going out to the hall.  
  
"Damn, Angel. Put some clothes on." Scott said. "Oh shut up. I'm just going to the shower." Angel said. "Damn." Sean mumbled, as Angel disappeared in the bathroom. "Have fun last night, Kev?" Sean asked. "Yeah, she was awesome." Kevin said. "I'll bet." Scott said, as he headed down the stairs. Angel finished her shower and walked downstairs. "What were you doing in my room last night?" Margaret asked. "Having sex with Kevin, Mom." Angel said. "What?" Margaret shouted. "God, Mom. I'm an adult." Angel said, laughing at her mother. "I want you all out of my house. Don't you dare come back here tonight, Angel." Margaret shouted. "That's cool. We'll get a room at a hotel. You can stay with us, Angel." Scott said. "Cool." Angel said, as she walked out the door to go to Ivy's house. 


	9. Time to Party

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dave and Ivy woke up early the next morning. For a few minutes, we just lay there, holding eachother. "I have a headache. It really makes me wonder how Angel and your dad do that all day every day." Dave groaned. Ivy kissed his head and went into the adjoining bathroom to get him a glass of water and some asprin. "I have no clue." She said, handing him the quickest remedy she knew. "What time is it?" Dave asked. She looked at her watch, "It's only seven." Dave slid on a pair of jogging pants and asked her to go for a morning run with him. Happy to have someone that wanted her around, Ivy obliged.  
  
They got back around ten. Tim was just now getting up off the couch. Immediately, he headed for the fridge to grab a beer. Dave looked at Ivy and shook his head. "Good thing you moved. It seems to be in the water around here." Dave said quietly. Ivy looked at him like he was insane. "How could that be? They don't even drink the water?" She asked. "Dad?" She called. "What do you want?" He snapped back. "Did Angel come by yet?" She asked. Tim walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He opened his beer, threw the cap on the floor and took a long chug before shaking his head.  
  
It was almost eleven before Angel showed up. "Sorry about that. Last night was a long night." Angel said grinning. Ivy looked at her and bit her tongue. "It's alright. Seeing as it's too late for breakfast, do you want to get some lunch?" Ivy asked. Angel shrugged and walked out the door. They ate in silence, mostly because Angel was already starting to warm up her day with a few beers over lunch. "You really should slow down, Angel. You are going to end up like my dad." Ivy said wincing. Angel stared at her with narrowed eyes for a minute. "I will not! I will end up like my brother. Popular and cool." Angel retorted indignantly.  
  
When they got back from lunch they found Dave talking with the guys about wrestling. Angel and Ivy rolled their eyes and laughed like they used to together. "Yo, Angel, what's so funny?" Scott asked. "Nothing." She said trying to hold her laughter in. "Want to come out tonight with us to Jake's?" Scott asked. "I'd rather do something like play laser tag or paintball or go to the beach." Ivy said. Scott shrugged and then his eyes lit up. "Yo! That ain't a bad idea! Lets grab some coolers later and go to the beach to have a bonfire." He suggested. Everyone else seemed to like the idea. Even Dave seemed to want to go, so Ivy shrugged. "Come on, Angel." Scott said, pulling her to his truck. "Let's go to the liquor store!" He said laughing.  
  
Dave and Ivy went back to her house for a while. They wouldn't be leaving until around sunset. Dave sat down in a chair and Ivy sat on the floor by his feet. Tim stared at them for a few minutes. "What are you doing with your life?" He asked his daughter's boyfriend. "I took engineering at college." Dave replied. "So you one of them guys that wears a funny hat and sits in the train?" Tim asked arching his eyebrows. "No sir. It's more like electronics." Dave said. "Cut the shit boy! What do you do for a living?" Tim yelled, taking Dave aback. "Well...I...I'm a wrestler sir." Dave replied. "A what?!" Tim roared. "I don't want my daughter dating no tight wearing queer! It's bad enough you aint one of us. That aint no way to make a living." Tim yelled.  
  
Dave shot Ivy an uneasy glance. She was fuming now and barely able to get her temper under control. "He makes enough money to take care of himself." She snapped. "That ain't taking care of you. What if you end up knocked up? He going to make you and your kids sleep under the ring at night?" Tim said. "I wish you would date Angel's brother. That's a man worthy of my daughter." Ivy stood up and headed for the door. "Come on, Dave. I'm not putting up with anymore of this." She said. Dave looked at Tim and then got up to follow Ivy out the door. Once on the porch, she collapsed against his chest and cried. "I am so sorry." She said over and over again.  
  
Angel and Scott bought nearly one of everything in the liquor store. To top it off they also purchased a few cases of beer. It took nearly a half hour to load all of it into the truck and an hour to put it all in iced coolers. They drove down to the beach later that night with Kevin, Sean, Dave, and Ivy following. "Time to have one hell of a fucking party, sis." Scott said. "Damn straight." Angel replied. 


	10. The Bonfire

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel walked down to the beach carrying the blankets and the beach towels, while Kevin, Sean, and Dave carried the coolers. When she got down by the water, she saw Chaz, Billy, Amber, and Stacy sitting around. "Hey, we've been waiting for you, Angel." Chaz said. "Well, it took us a while to get all the coolers packed." Angel explained. She and Ivy set out the blanket and put the beach towels aside.  
  
The guys worked on building the bonfire, while the girls sat down and watched. "This should be lots of fun." Stacy said. "Yeah, it's nice out here at night." Amber said. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get wasted." Angel said. She saw Ivy frown, but she ignored it as she grabbed a bottle of vodka out of one of the coolers. "Got any glasses?" Ivy asked. "Hell no. Just drink it right out of the bottle." Angel said, pouring the vodka down her throat. She passed the bottle to Ivy, who reluctantly drank from it and passed it to Amber.  
  
The guys finished the bonfire and walked over to sit down. Scott sat down next to Angel and Kevin sat behind her, pulling her into his arms. Dave did the same with Ivy. Billy and Chaz sat with Amber and Stacy. "It's peaceful out here." Amber said. "Scott, how are we getting back to the hotel?" Angel asked. "Well, we'll spend the night here, sis. We'll go back in the morning." He said. "Cool." Angel replied. "Why can't you go home?" Ivy asked. "Mom threw us all out. I have to go back and get my stuff out of there tomorrow." Angel explained. "Looks like you're coming with me when I leave." Scott said. "Cool. We can keep partying together." Angel said. "Yeah, and other things." Kevin added. "Definitely." Angel replied.  
  
"Angel, maybe you shouldn't drink so much. Your mom might be angry about you getting drunk all the time." Ivy said. "Ivy, I'm twenty-one. I can drink if I want to." Angel replied. "Yeah, Ivy. She can drink if she wants. She's a big girl." Scott added. "Gimme some of that, sis." Scott said, grabbing the vodka from her. "Damn, don't be so greedy." Angel snapped. She got up and opened the cooler again. "Hmm, Tequila seems like a good idea." Angel mumbled. "Got lemons?" She asked. "Yeah, in the cooler." Scott said.  
  
"So, have you found a place in Kentucky, Dave?" Sean asked. "No, not yet. But we will when we get out there." Dave replied. "Well, if you keep working at it, you'll make it to the big leagues. It's hard, but it's worth it." Sean commented. Dave nodded and sipped his beer, wanting to take it slow. Ivy pretty much did the same. Angel found the lemons and sat down with Kevin again. "God, Scott. You didn't cut them up." Angel mumbled. "Here, gimme that." He said, taking it from her. Angel watched him pull out a pocketknife and slice the lemon up. "There, now it's sliced." He said, handing it back to her. "Cool." She replied, as she took a swig of the Tequila, before passing it to Kevin.  
  
"You guys are actually going to sleep out here?" Ivy asked. "Yeah, sure. Ain't nothing gonna hurt us out here." Chaz said. "We've slept on the beach before. Hell, I think we've slept everywhere." Billy said laughing. Ivy shrugged and leaned against Dave. She had no idea how they could all drink the way they were, and at this point, she really didn't care. She was just eager to get to Kentucky and start her life with Dave.  
  
A while later, Angel had finished off the vodka and was drinking whiskey now. "You love the heavy shit." Sean commented. "Yeah, it gets you a lot drunker, a lot faster." Angel said, slurring her words. "Hey, Kev. I ain't never had sex on a beach before. How about we go for a little walk." Angel suggested. "Let's go." He said, pulling her to her feet. Ivy sat there openmouthed watching her friend walk off. "What's wrong, Ivy?" Scott asked. "Nothing." Ivy said after a minute. "Don't worry about my sister. She's safe with Kev. He ain't gonna get her knocked up or anything." Scott said. Ivy rolled her eyes and glanced up at Dave, wondering if he was thinking the same thing she was.  
  
Angel and Kevin walked until they couldn't see the bonfire anymore. "Stop here." Angel said. She dropped down into the sand and started taking her clothes off, revealing a thong and a lace bra. "Nice." Kevin commented. "Just for you, baby." She moaned as he knelt down over her. "I like it." He said. Then he stripped her naked and took his clothes off. "Sex on the beach is supposed to be romantic." He said. "This is romantic." Angel replied. "Nah, this ain't romantic. This is all about sex." Kevin said. "So, let's get on with it then." Angel replied, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
An hour later, they walked back to where everyone was still sitting. "You two lovebirds have a good time?" Sean asked. "Well, its true what they say about sex on the beach." Kevin commented, after he sat down and pulled Angel into his lap. "What's that?" Scott asked. "It's the best damn sex I ever had." He replied. "It's the sand." Chaz said. "Huh?" Sean asked. "The sand does something to women. They just love rolling around in the sand." Chaz said. "That's stupid." Sean mumbled. "Nah, he's right, Bro. It's definitely got something to do with the sand." Kevin commented.  
  
"Hey, Ivy. When are you leaving?" Angel asked. "We're here for one more day. What about you?" She asked. "Well, my brother is leaving in two days, so I guess that means I am too." Angel said. For another hour, everyone sat around talking and enjoying the night air. Angel was beyond drunk by now and was trying to stay awake, but Kevin kept kissing the back of her neck, lulling her to sleep with his tender kisses. "Stop, Kev." Angel groaned. "What's the matter?" He asked, smirking at her. "I'm trying to stay awake. Stop doing that shit. You're putting my ass to sleep." Angel snapped. Sean and Scott laughed when Kevin started doing it again.  
  
"Angel, Dave and I are gonna go back to the house now. "Try for breakfast again tomorrow?" Ivy asked. "Well, I don't know. I'm sleeping here, so I don't know when I'll get up." Angel replied. "Let's have lunch instead." She said. "Okay, call me on Dave's cell phone." Ivy said. She took a pen and some paper from her purse and wrote the number down. "Okay, I'll call you." Angel said. Ivy and Dave said goodnight to everyone and walked back to Dave's car. "That was horrible." Ivy mumbled. "Your friend seems out of it, Ivy. It's a shame really. She's so young and she's really messed up." Dave commented. "I have no doubt that her friends and that brainless brother of hers coerced her into drinking more." Ivy replied. Dave nodded and drove back to the house.  
  
Angel sat in Kevin's lap, trying to stay awake, but he continued kissing the back of her neck and started stroking her hair. "Kev, stop." Angel whispered. "Nah, it's late, baby. Go to sleep now." Kevin said. Angel finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in his arms. "Damn, she drank most of the vodka, a little tequila and some of the whiskey." Sean commented. "She's a lush." Kevin said, laughing. "But she's my lush, so that's cool." He added. "Possessive now?" Scott asked. "Hey, I fucked her twice. I ain't the kind of guy that says fuck em' and leave em'. You know that, Bro." Kevin said. "Yeah, I know. Might as well stick with her. She always seems to initiate it anyway." Scott replied. "She's a feisty little thing. You shoulda seen her tonight. Damn woman gets me worked up fast." Kevin said. Everyone laughed at his comment and laid down in the sand. An hour later, they'd all passed out, putting an end to their wild bonfire on the beach. 


	11. In Kentucky

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dave and Ivy drove back to her father's house. She sensed Dave's hestiation before going in and she did not blame him. Thankfully, Tim was out getting drunk, so they were able to go straight up to bed. She smiled wickedly at Dave, who read her mind. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily. They collapsed onto the bed and spent their remaining energy making love to eachother.  
  
In the afternoon, Ivy sat waiting for Angel to call Dave's phone. Afternoon gave way to early evening and it was hard for her to hide her disappointment. Dave tried to console her, but nothing eased the pain she felt at being cast aside in the first time in three years that she got to see her childhood friend. "We have to get on the road, Ivy." Dave said gently. She looked at him and nodded. Opening the screen door, she called in to her father who was watching a game with one of his friends and of course drinking heavily. "I'm leaving now dad." Tim grunted and yelled, "Good. Next time you come around make sure you bring home a decent man. I ain't opening the door if your bring that piece of trash home again." Ivy sighed and let the door shut. She should have known better than to expect a hug good bye.  
  
After a week, her and Dave found a small one bedroom apartment a half hour away from the school he would be training at. It wasn't much, but it was theirs. It didn't take long at all before Jim Cornette decided Dave should be working some shows and not training. They came up with a gimmick for him, Leviathan, the Demon of the Deep. Dave was to come out wearing glowing contacts and guard the woman who conjured him, Synn. At first they laughed heartily together about what he was supposed to do. It didn't take long at all though before Dave's character took off. Despite being "evil", and being managed by a despised heel, Leviathan quickly became a fan favorite.  
  
Another two years passed. Dave and Ivy now lived in a nice two bedrrom house and he made enough money that they were living comfortably. Whenever the WWF came to Kentucky, or even a nearby state, they would call Dave up to work a dark match for them. He had been signed to a developmental contract with them close to six months ago. Every time, Ivy kept a close eye out for Angel, Mark, or Glenn. She thought one guy looked an awful lot like Mark might now, after all these years, but wasn't sure. She eventually gave up hope and interest in finding Angel and was content to just live peacefully and happily with Dave.  
  
Dave had made good friends with Brock Lesnar, a massive blond who fit the typical Scandanavian description. They worked together for OVW until Brock had been called to work omn the primary rooster for the WWF. A few of his other friends came and went, making it to where they knew he was headed soon too. "Wonder if your dad would still think of me as so unworthy now." Dave said one night over dinner. Ivy looked up, surprised that he would still be bothered by that after all this time. "Probably not, considering you are making more money in one year than he did in two." She said. Dave smiled at her, thinking how great things were going to be. "Well, honey, actually you might want to add a little more to that."  
  
Ivy looked up at him in confusion. "No, it's about what I said." She replied. Dave chuckled and couldn't help getting up and pulling her into his arms. "I got the call today." He said, hugging her tightly. "They want me to debut in two weeks." Ivy started laughing and held Dave tightly. "Oh my God! Baby, that's great!!" She exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you." Dave let go of her and grinned. His eyes darkened a bit. "We have to let Leviathan go." He said. He watched the sadness fill Ivy's eyes, reflecting his own thoughts. "Why?" She asked. "Maybe not for good, just to start out with." He assured her. "They have some story lines in mind but want to test how the fans view me first."  
  
That night, they went through the entire house, packing the things they would need to take along. Dave carried her upstairs and the were wild and frenzied in the way they fullfilled eachother. Through the bad times, the hard times, the tears and the laughter, they had finally reached their dream. Nothing felt any better than this moment. Dave and Ivy fell asleep in eachother's arms dreaming of the perfect future they envisioned. They both were certain all of their troubles were behind them. 


	12. A New Job

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel had forgotten all about Ivy when she woke up on the beach that day. She went back to her mother's house and gathered all of her things. Then she went to the hotel with her brother, Kevin and Sean. They spent the last two days partying around the clock, until it was finally time to leave. "Where are we going?" Angel asked. "We're going to New York, Sis. They got some awesome clubs down there." Scott said. "Cool." Angel replied, as the cab pulled up to the airport.  
  
While sitting on the plane, Angel got bored, so she started massaging Kevin between his legs. "Angel, stop. We're on a plane." He said. "So? No one's paying attention to us." She replied. "Damn girl, you got me all worked up now." He mumbled. "So, let's go into the bathroom. It's small, but I'm sure it's big enough to satisfy that need of yours." Angel said. Kevin grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Don't you two ever get tired of that shit?" Sean asked. "Hell no." Kevin said, as he pulled her into the bathroom.  
  
Thrity minutes later, they came out and saw that a line had formed. Everyone was staring at them. "Sorry, she's pregnant." Kevin mumbled, before dragging Angel back to their seats. Angel burst out laughing when they sat down. "I'm pregnant?" She asked. "Well, I thought we owed it to them to give them some kind of explanation. What'd you want me to say? Sorry, I was fucking her. I'm done now." Kevin asked. "Oh yeah, Kev. I'm sure they would've loved hearing that." Angel said. He shrugged and sat back in his seat. "Hey, it was worth it, wasn't it?" He asked. "It's always worth it when I'm with you." She replied.  
  
They pulled up to the hotel in New York later that day and checked in. They all decided to share a room, since they'd be partying together while they were there. "Yo, you wanna watch the show tonight?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I wanna see what you guys do in that ring." She replied. "Kev's a real nasty bitch." Sean said, laughing. "I'll show you a bitch." Kevin said, putting his fist up. "Come on. We gotta get down to the arena." Scott said. "You'll meet the other members of the NWO tonight, Angel." Kevin said. "You mean there's more of you? Shit, I think I'm in trouble now." She mumbled.  
  
When they got to the arena, Angel followed her brother, Kevin, and Sean to their dressing room. When they walked in she saw two more guys. "Yo, guys. This is my little sister, Angel." Scott said. "Hi, Angel. I'm Paul and this is Booker T." Paul said. "Nice to meet you." Angel replied. Another guy walked in and smiled at her. "Well, who is this?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "My woman." Kevin said, shoving him away. "She's hot." Shawn said. "This is my little sister, Angel." Scott said. "A pleasure to meet you." Shawn said. Angel laughed at his antics and stepped closer to Kevin. "Like he said, his woman." She said.  
  
Angel sat around while they all got ready for their match. "Hey, sis. I'm gonna see if you can come down to the ring with me. I don't think Vince will mind." Scott said. "Why would I do that?" Angel asked. "Well for one, you got a kick ass attitude and two, you're my sister. I want you to be my valet." He said. "Scott, I don't know jack shit about being no valet." Angel replied. "Don't worry about it. It'll be cool. Trust me." He said. "Whatever." Angel replied.  
  
"Hey, you don't need to be a wrestler to be a valet." Kev said and if Vince agrees, I'll make you an official member of the NWO and you can valet for all of us." He added. "Sounds good to me." Angel said. Fifteen minutes later Scott came back. "Come on. Vince wants to meet you." He said, pulling his sister out to the hall. Angel followed him to a little office and walked inside. "Hi, there. You're Scott's sister, huh?" He asked. "That's what he said, isn't it?" She asked. She felt her brother jab her and glared at him. "You're definitely Scott's sister." Vince commented. "Well, he wants you to valet for him. I have no problem with that. But you won't be getting involved in the matches." He said. "Okay, whatever." Angel replied.  
  
"Hey, Vince would it be a problem if I announced her as a new member of the NWO, so she can valet for all of us?" Kevin asked. "I don't have a problem with that. What about you, Rick?" Vince asked. "No problems here. As long as she just watches at ringside." Flair said. "Okay, then. I'll make the announcement tonight." Kevin said. Vince and Rick nodded and watched them all leave.  
  
"Scott, you can come out with her when I make the announcement." Kevin said. "Cool, HBK can walk down with us too." Scott said. "Yeah, I like the sound of that." Shawn said. "That's fine. You can look at her all you want, but don't let me catch you with your hands on her." Kevin said. "No problem, Kev." Shawn said. 


	13. The nWo

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Angel sat with her brother in the dressing room. "Let's go, Angel. Here, put this on." He said, handing her an NWO tee shirt. "Cool." Angel said. She took her shirt off and put the other one on. "Damn, girl. Don't do that shit in front of me." Scott said. "God, grow up. It ain't like you've never seen a woman's breasts before." Angel said. "Yeah, but I don't want to see my sister's." He replied. "Fuck it. Let's go." Angel said. She walked down to the Titan Tron and waited for Kevin to announce her. "What is so big about all this NWO shit?" Angel asked. "Girl, we rule around here." Scott said. "Cool." Angel commented.  
  
Kevin stood in the ring, waiting for the noise to die down. "I'm out here tonight, because I have an announcement to make. We just recently brought someone new into the NWO and I want everyone to meet her. So, allow me to introduce the newest member of the NWO right now." He said. The NWO entrance theme started up and Scott and HBK led Angel down the ramp. She had her black jeans that she was accustomed to wearing on and the shirt was tucked in, so she looked good. "Black and white, baby." Kevin said, when she got into the ring with him. For emphasis, he pointed to her clothes and smirked. She nodded and smiled at him. Then Kevin handed the microphone to Scott.  
  
"Hey, Yo." He said, then waited for the noise to die down. "This is my baby sister, Angel. Ain't she cute?" Scott asked. Angel turned around and slapped him on the arm. "God, dumbass. Don't embarrass me." She said. Kevin, Scott, and Shawn laughed. "Angel's gonna be our new valet, so you'll all get to see her all the time." Scott said. The crowd started cheering and Angel laughed. "Why the hell are they so damn excited? I'm a nobody." She said. "But you got a fine looking body, baby. The men are getting hard just looking at you." Kevin said. "God, you're so pathetic." She said. After the introduction was made, Kevin led her out of the ring and stood off to the side. "What's going on?" She asked. "Scott's got a match against Austin and we're gonna watch." He said. Shawn stood on the other side of her and watched with them. When Angel saw Austin, she whistled. "What're you whistling at?" Kevin asked. "He's hot." Angel said. "I don't give a fuck if he's hot or not. You keep your damn eyes off of him." Kevin stated. "Chill out. I ain't sleeping with him, I'm just admiring him." Angel said. "Well, I don't even want you doing that shit. You wanna admire something, you admire this." He said, pointing to himself. 


	14. Mark and Glenn

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, they went out to a bar. Angel sat down and started pouring shots down her throat. "Damn, girl. Slow the hell down." Sean said. "Don't tell me how to drink." Angel snapped. A few minutes later, she noticed two guys walk in. She looked up at them, thinking they looked familiar. But she couldn't imagine who they were, so she continued drinking whiskey shots.  
  
Mark and Glenn sat down at a table and scanned the bar. Glenn's jaw dropped when he caught sight of the girl sitting with Scott, Sean, and Kevin. "Mark, look." He said, tapping his brother on the shoulder. He pointed to the girl and watched as Mark's jaw dropped. "Is that who I think it is?" Mark asked. "Damn sure looks like it, don't it?" Glenn asked. "I'm gonna go find out." Mark said. Glenn got up and followed him over to the table. "Yo, what's up?" Scott asked, when he saw them. Mark and Glenn stared at Angel for a minute.  
  
"Angel?" They both asked at the same time. Angel looked up at them and stared at them. "Oh my God." She cried. "It is you." Mark said. "You cocksuckers." She shouted. "What the hell?" Glenn mumbled. "You left me. You fucking left me and you never called. You never wrote or nothing." She shouted. "You know them?" Scott asked. "Yeah, that's Mark and that's Glenn. They're the two guys I told you about." Angel said. "Damn, I didn't know you meant this Mark and Glenn." Scott said. "Angel, you don't know how good it is to see you." Mark said, hugging her. "Why didn't you call or write to me?" She asked. "We got so busy with everything that we had no time for anything else." Mark explained. "What are you doing with Scott?" Glenn asked. "He's my brother." Angel said. "Come again?" Glenn asked. "My mom told me about him a month ago. She threw me out of the house, so I came with him." I said. "What the hell did she throw you out for?" Mark asked. "No reason." Angel said, not wanting them to know why she'd been kicked out.  
  
"Pull up some chairs and sit your asses down." Angel said. Mark and Glenn grabbed two chairs and sat down. "Hey, how's Ivy?" Glenn asked. "I don't know really. She came to visit me in Texas, but we didn't really talk much. She and I are like so totally different now." Angel said. "Thought you two would be friends for life." Mark commented. "We are, but I love the bar scene and Ivy don't, so we don't have much in common now." Angel replied. The rest of the night, they sat around talking, until Angel got too drunk to talk. Mark and Glenn noticed this, but they didn't say anything. They were just glad to see Angel again. 


	15. Mark Speaks Up

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
They got to their hotel room and started unpacking their things. Already, Ivy was feeling like a small child in a toy factory, small, overwhelmed, and excited. They sat there for a while, just talking about how life was going to be from now on and daydreaming. Her thoughts of Angel had long since faded to a dull memory. Dave had been her entire world, along with the few close friends they had made over the years. That was enough for her, and they both were looking forward to reuniting with old friends.  
  
A few hours later, they met with Brock, Randy, Maven, and Al. The six of them sat having lunch together and laughing about old times. Even though Maven had only spent a few weeks at OV, Dave had taken him under his wing. Especially when he found out the kid was from Virginia, just like him. "You know what your gimmick is yet?" Brock asked. Dave looked up at him and made a face. "You are going to laugh when I tell you this." Dave said. "Shoot." Brock said. "I went from being a demon to a Deacon." Dave said smirking. Brock's eyebrows went up and he chuckled. "Aint that cute?" Randy asked. "I'll show you cute, cowboy." Dave threatened with good humor. "You are kidding right?" Maven asked. "Wish I was kid, I wish I was." Dave replied.  
  
After lunch, Ivy went with Dave to the arena. Al walked around with them, introducing them to Devon, who Dave would start out with. Then, they walked around together, just the two of them, taking everything in. "Damn. I have waited so long for this day." Dave said to Ivy. He felt her hand loosen in his and heard her gasp. With no warning, she took off running down the hallway after a tall man wearing a trenchcoat. He watched feeling jealous and angry when she threw her arms around the man and he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Mark?" Ivy had asked tentatively. The man stopped walking and looked down at her with curious eyes. "Well, I'll be damned! How the hell are ya Ivy?" He exclaimed. They hugged and then he set her down. "This is like a big ol' reunion lately." He said. "A few years ago, we met up with Angel again." He saw her face flicker with pain breifly, and noted to ask her about it later. He noticed a young man he had seen wrestle before walk up and put a possessive arm around Ivy. Mark's mouth twitched with an amused smirk.  
  
"Dave, this is my friend Mark that I told you about. I grew up pestering him and Glenn every day." She said excitedly. Dave sighed with relief and then felt a little embarrassed. "You grew up with the Undertaker and Kane?" He asked. She thought about it and burst into laughter. "I never put two and two together before. I guess so! Where is Glenn?" She asked. Mark led them to Glenn's dressing room and there, Ivy had a tearful reunion with one of the first men she ever loved.  
  
They all sat around talking about old times for a while. Dave was amused by the stories he heard of Ivy and Angel when they were young. "That girl sure has changed." Glenn commented wistfully. "You ain't kidding. Wonder what the devil got into that girl." Mark wondered out loud. Ivy glanced at Dave who nodded encouragement at her. For an hour, Ivy recalled her last meeting with her friend. The things she saw and the influence Scott was over Angel. By the time she was done, Mark and Glenn were shaking their heads with disgust. "We need to put an end to this quickly. That girl is destroying herself. Not only that, but she don't give a damn about the people who really care about her anymore." Mark said.  
  
Later, Ivy and Dave sat backstage, watching the show on the small monitors. She nearly fell off of her seat when the NWO went out and there was Angel. "Is that....." Dave said. "Yep! That's her alright!" Ivy said. "Wow Dave. She made something of herself despite everything else." Ivy said. "I am really proud of her." Dave glanced at Ivy and kept his opinions to himself. He didn't think telling his girlfriend that going out with something as ridiculous as the NWO was worthy of praise. After all, Angel was still an irresponsible alcoholic who cared nothing about anything unless it involved partying. Instead, he opted to nod and hug her to his side.  
  
After the match, Ivy got up to go to greet her friend. Dave wanted to object to this, but bit his tongue. She would have to learn on her own that Angel was a waste of time. Knowing Ivy though, she would never give up on her friend. Ivy waited near the curtain until she saw the Nwo members start to come through. Hall glanced at her and must not have recognized her. He did however, let out a loud whistle of appreciation. Ivy growled with her irritation towards him and ignored him. Her yes lit up when Angel came through the curtain. "Hey Angel!" She exclaimed. Angel nodded and went to walk past her.  
  
A few steps father, Angel stopped and turned around slowly. She saw Ivy and her eyes flew open in shock. "Holy fuckin' shit! What are you doing here!" Angel exclaimed. Ivy told her about Dave finally making it as they walked farther backstage.  
  
Angel listened to her friend and nodded as she explained about Dave. "Hey, Angel. Let's go." Scott called. Angel looked from Scott to Ivy and sighed. "I have to go. See you later, maybe." She said. Ivy watched her friend leave and frowned. When she got back to Mark and Glenn's dressing room, Dave was waiting along with Mark and Glenn. "Did you see her?" Dave asked. "Yeah, but she went with Scott to their dressing room. I don't think I'm going to see her again tonight." Ivy said. "I'm going down there." Mark said. "Mark, maybe that's not such a good idea." Glenn commented. "Shit, we've been more of a brother to her than that punk." Mark scowled. Glenn nodded, but he still didn't think it was a good idea to start something in the arena. "Fine, we know where they're going after they leave here. We'll go there." Mark said.  
  
"I'll come too." Ivy said. Dave frowned when heard that, but he knew Ivy wanted to help her friend, so he decided to go along. They all got their things together and walked outside to the Glenn's rental car. "I'm taking my bike." Mark said. Glenn nodded and watched his brother take off before following him out of the parking lot.  
  
"Yo, Angel. What's up with Ivy?" Scott asked. "Dave is working for the Fed now." Angel replied. "Well, you just remember who you're here with." He said. "I know Scott. Shit, she's my friend though. Chill the fuck out." Angel snapped. "You don't need friends like that. She's a stiff." Scott said. Kevin watched the confrontation and realized that things were getting out of hand. He really didn't like Angel drinking as much as she did either, but Scott was determined to live it up and have her live it up with him. After Angel finished changing, they all walked outside to the car Kevin had rented. "You're not drinking too much tonight." He said to Angel. Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Guess what else I got." She said, laughing suddenly. "What?" Kevin asked. "Look." She said, holding out her hand. "Where the fuck did you get that?" He asked. Angel laughed at his reaction and put the gun back in her purse. "Don't worry about it. It's for protection." She said.  
  
"Lemme see it, sis." Scott said, as they drove to the bar. Angel took the gun out and handed it to her brother. "I don't like those things. Gimme that." Kevin said, snatching it from Scott. "Hey, gimme that back." Angel said. "No way. You'll end up blowing someone away." Kevin replied. "Gimme the freakin gun, Kev. I paid for it." Angel shouted. "Fine, but don't you dare take that thing out in the bar." He said. "I promise." Angel said, crossing her fingers behind her back, as he handed her the gun.  
  
When they got to the bar, she walked inside and grabbed a table. "Angel." She heard a deep voice and turned around to see Mark, Glenn, Dave, and Ivy. "I see you decided to join us." Angel said. "Hardly." Dave mumbled. "I want to talk to you." Mark said. "Ain't no time for talking. We need a drink, right Angel?" Scott asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll get them." She said, walking up to the bar. "Angel, listen to me." Mark said, walking up behind her. "Yeah?" Angel asked, as she picked up the pitcher of beer and the bottle of whiskey. "Angel, let's go." Scott called. "Excuse me, my brother's calling me." Angel said, brushing past him. "Angel." Mark shouted, startling her and everyone else around.  
  
Angel turned around and looked up at Mark, suddenly feeling like a little kid again. "Good, now that I got your attention. Put that shit down and come talk to me." He said. "Angel, get your ass over here right now." Scott shouted. Angel turned around and walked to the table, decided pissing Scott off wouldn't be wise right now. Ivy and Dave stared at Scott, disgusted by his behavior. Glenn looked absolutely confused by all of this.  
  
"I asked for a beer ten minutes ago." Scott said. "I heard you. God, chill out." Angel mumbled. "Sit down and relax, baby." Kevin said, pulling her onto his lap. Mark watched all of this and got angrier. He walked over to the table and glared at Scott. "Hey, why the fuck are you treating her like this?" Mark demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked. "Scott, that's your little sister. You've got her drinking every night. She's a freakin kid." Mark growled. "I ain't no kid, Mark." Angel snapped.  
  
"I wanna talk to you right now." Mark said. "What gives you the right to come in here and make demands?" Sean asked. "Because, I watched her grow up and when I left, she was a sweet, innocent girl, like Ivy. Now, she's a drunk." Mark stated. "Who you calling a drunk?" Angel shouted, getting to her feet. "Babe, sit down. Ignore him." Kevin said. "You trying to piss me off, Kev?" Mark asked. "Hey, back off. She don't wanna talk to you." Kevin said. "Let her tell me that." Mark replied. He looked at Angel who had her head down, trying to avoid him. "Well, sis?" Scott asked. "Yeah, givmme a minute." Angel said, getting up from the table. 


	16. Angel Listens

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all watched her walk over to where Ivy, Dave, and Glenn were sitting. "Sit down." Mark said, pointing to a chair. "Look guys, I know you all are worried about me, but there's no reason to worry." Angel said. "You know, I asked you why you were kicked out of your house and you told me no reason. Ivy told me what went on in Texas." Mark said. "So?" Angel asked. "So, you know I always treated you like a little sister. So did Glenn. So, I'm gonna be the responsible big brother that you don't have. You're gonna stop running around like this." Mark said. "Shit, Mark. It ain't no big deal." Angel retorted.  
  
"Angel, come on. Look at you. You're a mess." Ivy said. "I know why you're doing this. You got your wonderful life with Dave and everything's so perfect. You can't accept me the way I am, so you take it upon yourselves to change me." Angel said. "That's not true." Glenn replied. "You know if I wanted to end my life, I'd just take this out and do it right now." Angel said, pulling the gun out of her purse. "What the fuck are you doing with that?" Mark shouted. "I bought it for protection. Relax, Mark." Angel said, laughing at his reaction. "Gimme that damn thing." He said, grabbing the gun from her hands. "Geez, Kev did the same thing." Angel snapped. "Well at least he has some sense." Ivy commented.  
  
"Guys, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?" Angel asked. "You're not going anywhere. You're gonna come back to the hotel with me, sober up and then tomorrow, you and I are gonna sit down and have a nice long talk about what it is that you're doing and where you're gonna end up if you keep doing it." Mark said. "I don't think so." Angel replied, getting up from the table. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his lap. "I do think so. I watched you grow up, Angel. You're not gonna fuck up your life like this because of your brother who happens to be a real asshole these days." Mark stated.  
  
Ivy and Dave watched Mark talking to her and wondered if he'd actually get through to her. "Okay, just let me get something." She said. Mark let her up and watched her walk over to where Scott, Sean, and Kevin were sitting. "Hey, guys. I'm going back to the hotel with Mark and Glenn. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Angel asked. "What the hell do you mean you're going with them? We ain't done partying yet." Scott said. "Sorry, I kinda want to catch up with Mark and Glenn. I really missed them." Angel replied. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Angel said, giving her brother a hug. Then she walked over to Kevin and straddled his lap. "No sex tonight, baby. Can you deal?" She asked. "Yeah, I can live with it, but I don't like it." He said. Angel kissed him long and passionately before letting him go.  
  
Ivy, Dave, Mark and Glenn all stared at her in disbelief. "Look at this shit. She looks like she's ready to fuck the guy right here in the bar." Glenn commented. Mark heard his brother's comment and scowled. "Twenty- three and she's spending all her nights getting drunk and sleeping with a guy twice her age." Mark growled. "It's disgusting." Ivy commented. "Yeah, you're damn right it is." Mark said. "I feel like kicking his ass." Glenn commented. "That will come. That asshole is gonna pay, especially if he gets her knocked up." Mark replied. 


	17. Back at the Hotel

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel got up from the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "I'm taking this with me. Have a good night guys." She said. Then she walked over to Mark and Glenn. "Put that down, Angel." Mark said. "Please. It's only one bottle." She said. "Oh, is that all?" Ivy asked, sarcasm in her voice. "Fine, you can bring that for tonight, but tomorrow, this shit is gonna stop." Mark stated, as he led her out of the bar. He took the bottle and tossed it to his brother so that Angel could ride on his bike.  
  
When they got up to Mark's room, Ivy and Dave decided to stay for a while. They all watched Angel pouring the whiskey down her throat like there was no tomorrow. By the time she finished the bottle, she was barely able to stand and she was giddy as hell. "So, what can we do to spice the night up?" She asked. "Angel, sit down and relax." Glenn said. "I'm bored." She whined. "You guys are no fun. At least Scott and Kev know how to have a good time." Angel said. "Fucking a forty two year old man is your idea of a good time?" Mark asked. "Hell yeah. That man is so damn good in bed." Angel replied. "This is so disgusting." Ivy commented. "You're just mad cause you ain't got a big man like Kev." Angel said, laughing at her friend.  
  
"Hey, bullshit." Dave said, getting angry. "Fuck that asshole. He ain't no damn good. Don't you dare insult Ivy again like that, or I'll make sure you never see her again." Dave shouted. "Hey, chill out man. I was just kidding." Angel said. Ivy leaned against Dave and sighed. She had no idea how her friend could be so out of control. On second thought, yeah she did. It was that no good brother of hers.  
  
"I need a little loving tonight." Angel said, startling them all. "Oh for crying out loud." Dave grunted. "I'm going down to see Kev. I'll be back." Angel said, heading for the door. "No, you don't. Get back here." Glenn said, pulling her down on the couch. "Well, doing it with you has got to be just as good. I'm game if you are." She said, smiling up at him. They all couldn't help laughing at this. Even though Angel was drunk and had no idea what she was talking about, Glenn looked like he actually wanted to take her up on the offer. "Sure, let's laugh at Glenn." He said. "Well, damn. If she weren't drunk, I'm betting you'd be all over her by now." Mark said. "Shut the hell up." Glenn said, glaring at his brother. This made Mark laugh harder. But Angel wasn't laughing. She was dead serious and to prove her point, she straddled Glenn's lap and kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth and throwing her arms around his neck. Glenn submitted for the time being and kissed her back, just to keep from pissing her off. "Oh God." Ivy groaned. "Damn." Mark mumbled, a little surprised. Angel sure was nothing like he remembered and the more he thought about, the more it pissed him off. 


	18. The Night Ends

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivy looked at Mark with eyes the pleaded for him to do something. Mark was staring at Angel and Glenn with a look of total shock. Dave looked completely disgusted with the entire situation. "Are you going to let him take advantage of her like that?" Ivy asked Mark. Finally, he was able to tear his eyes off of his brother and Angel. "She started it." Mark said, defending himself. "She is drunk! She has no idea what the hell she is doing!" Ivy yelled. Dave had never heard her raise her voice before and his jaw dropped for a slpit second. They both saw something they never seen before from eachother tonight. "Ivy, she is an alocholic and honestly...anymore, she's a slut." Dave said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it as Ivy glared at him with intense anger and Mark let out a hiss of air.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Dave said, hoping to regain some lost ground. Ivy nodded, still looking angrily at him. "I would hope not." She retorted. "Glenn, knock it off. Not like this, bro." Mark said. Glenn gently pulled Angel off of him. She let out a mewl of frustration and tried climbing back into his lap. This caused Glenn to stand up to ward off her advances. "You are drunk, Angel. If you weren't, God I would." Glenn moaned. It was obvious her advances had gotten him a little more than warmed up. Ivy's eyes widened breifly with the shock of everything. She was shocked at Angel's behavior and even more so that Glenn was ready to hop into bed with what used to be like a sister to him.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Ivy apologized to Mark. He sighed and nodded. Glenn and Mark gave her a hug good bye and promised to meet up with her tomorrow. Angel saw this and grew irate. "What are you hugging her for? I'm the one that needs loving! She has Dave!" Angel yelled. She picked up the empty bottle of whiskey and threw it at Ivy, aiming for her head. Dave yanked Ivy out of the way while Glenn went to Angel and pinned her arms to her sides. Ivy stared at her friend with horror before leaving the room.  
  
"She could have killed you! At the very least, you would have been in the hospital!" Dave yelled out in the hall outside of Mark and Glenn's room. "She didn't know what she was doing." Ivy said. "How the hell are you going to stick up for her like that?" Dave asked. Ivy glared at him for a second. "Quit yelling at me!" She hollered. Dave hung his head and groaned. "I think you forget that I grew up with a father that was worse than her. I know way more about the things they do fueled by alcohol than you do." She snapped. "Alright, I'm sorry!" Dave said. He took her hand and kissed the top of it leading her back to their room.  
  
Mark and Glenn got Angel to stand in the shower. They turned cold water on over her, ignoring her angry screams and struggles to get out. After ten minutes, she had sobered up considerably. Glenn went and got her one of his tee shirts to put on. Mark pulled down the sheets on one of the beds and fluffed the pillows. "Here. She can take my bed." Mark offered. Angel stood there shivering and her eyes filled with tears. "Please. I just want someone to hold me." She pleaded. Mark and Glenn exchanged questioning glances with eachother before Mark let out an exasperated sigh. "It's up to you, little bro." Mark said. Glenn nodded and got the bed ready. Then, he lay down and let Angel lay beside him. He turned over on his side and wrapped his arms around her until she stopped shivering and fell asleep.  
  
As Angel and Glenn fell asleep, Mark wondered how a girl could change so drastically. He did not like the way she had turned out. He missed the girl he used to know, but knew she was gone. Mark lay awake, staring at the ceiling most of the night, wondering if Angel would ever turn into someone they could stomach being around again. Scott was not going to like Mark keeping his sister there with them. If he knew Scott at all, and he was pretty certain he did, Scott would be looking for ways to make all of their lives miserable for interfering. He tried not to think about the things that might happen in retaliation. Ivy was so trusting and naive, he wasn't sure she would get through a battle of the wills and God knows what else, unharmed. Angel's "New" family and friends were worse than she was, if anyone could believe that. They had no cares as to what they did or who they hurt or how they did it. Truly, a wolf pac.  
  
Ivy went to sleep that night, hoping Angel had settled down some. She knew the tension this was causing between her and Dave and she hated it. Ivy felt torn between Angel and Dave, but she would never stop trying to help her friend. She knew buried under all that rough exterior and the bottles of whiskey, there was a loving fun girl who cared about her. She waited until Dave fell asleep and then she cried silently in the night, wishing for a way to change things. By the time sleep finally wrapped it's invisible fingers around her, she had decided she was going to confront Scott and let him know exactly what a worthless piece of shit he was. 


	19. The Morning After

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Angel woke up in the morning, she looked over at Glenn. She couldn't believe that she was with him in bed. Angel didn't remember much from the night before, but she did remember being in a cold shower. She got off the bed and went to get her clothes, but they were still wet. "Shit, everything is in Scott's room. I better go and get it." She thought to herself. Quietly, Angel crept out the door to avoid waking Mark and Glenn. Then she walked down the hall to Scott's room.  
  
When Angel opened the door, she saw Kevin on the couch. "Hey, baby. Get over here. I missed you last night." He said. When he saw what she was wearing, he jumped to his feet. "What the fuck is this shit? Did you fuck that asshole last night?" He asked. "Kev, it ain't like that. I swear. They stuck me in the shower to sober me up. My clothes were soaked, so Glenn gave me this to sleep in." Angel said. "Take that thing off." He shouted. She took the shirt off and stood there staring at him. "Yeah, that's better. Now get over here." He said, pulling her down on top of him. "What's the matter? You need a little?" Angel asked. "Damn right." He said, kissing her. "Well, you ain't getting nowhere with those clothes still on." Angel commented. He got up and took his clothes off. Then he laid down and pulled her on top of him again. "Come on, baby." He said, easing her down onto him. Angel moaned loudly, waking her brother and Sean up.  
  
"Aww, what the fuck?" Sean groaned, when he saw what they were doing. "Hey, fuck you. We're sharing this room. You all were in the bedroom, so I took the couch and that's where I'm staying." Kevin grunted. "I'm going back to bed. I don't wanna see this shit." Sean mumbled. "Yo, Angel. Come see me when you're done fooling around." Scott said, before going back into the bedroom. "Now, where were we?" Kevin asked. "Right here." Angel said, as she started to ride him slowly. "Yeah, baby. Right there." Kevin grunted.  
  
Loud banging on the door interrupted them. "Oh shit." Angel said. She went to get up, but Kevin stopped her. "You ain't going nowhere. We ain't done." He said. "Kev, get the fucking door." Scott shouted. "You get it. I'm busy." Kevin shouted back. "Damnit." Scott mumbled. He threw open the door and glared when he saw Mark and Glenn. "What the hell do you want?" Scott asked. "Angel and don't try to tell me she ain't here." Mark said. "She's here. Her and Kev are kinda busy though." Scott said, smirking at Mark. Mark shoved him backwards and walked into the room. "Oh shit." Kevin said, when he saw Mark and Glenn.  
  
"Get the fuck off him now." Mark shouted. "Mark, calm down." Angel cried. "Get her clothes." Mark said to Scott. He decided not to argue right now, because Mark looked highly pissed off. Angel stayed on top of Kevin and buried her face in his chest. "Get up." Mark shouted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Kevin. "Go get dressed right now." He said. "Damnit." Angel mumbled. "You ever touch her again and I'll kill you." Mark said. "Hey, fuck you. She's my girl." Kevin said. "No, she's not. She's a kid and you're twice her age and if I see you touching her again, I'll will give you the beating of a lifetime." Mark stated.  
  
"Damnit, Mark. This shit ain't cool." Angel said, as she buttoned her shorts. "Let's go." He said, pulling her out into the hall. "Damn, I was right in the middle of it all and you had to drag me outta there." Angel huffed. "Girl, you are lucky I don't slap you upside your head right now." Mark said. Angel followed him into his room and sat down. Then she tossed her bag on the floor. "If I see you anywhere near him, I'll beat his ass. Do you hear me?" Mark shouted. "God, you sound like my father." Angel shouted. "Good, it's about damn time someone teaches you something. You can't live like this." Mark shouted back. "You're awful quiet." Angel said, looking at Glenn. "Oh, you don't remember seducing my brother last night?" Mark asked. Angel's jaw dropped when she heard that. "Oh God." She moaned. "Glenn, I'm so sorry." She said. "It's okay, Angel. You were drunk. I'm not angry." Glenn replied. "Do you see what the hell I'm talking about?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mark, he's my brother. I can't dis my own brother." Angel said, sadly. Mark sat down across from her so he was eye to eye with her. "Angel, listen. You remember when you were younger? I used to take you out on my bike and we'd play cards and hang out all the time?" Mark asked. Angel nodded and put her head down. "Girl, you weren't like a little sister to me, you were a little sister to me. And that's how I think of you now. I can't stand watching you throw your life away." He said. "But what about Scott?" Angel asked. "Look, I know Scott's your brother and I'm sure that you care about him, but he's messing you up. You gotta get away from him for a while. You need help and so does he, but you can bet that Scott don't care. You are young and I want to see you make something of yourself." He replied.  
  
"What about Kev?" Angel asked, after thinking about what he said. "Do you love him?" Mark asked. "I don't know. I just been having sex with him all the time." Angel replied. Glenn heard a knock at the door and opened it. "Hey, Ivy. Hi, Dave. Come on in." He said. Ivy and Dave walked in and sat down. "Hey, Ivy." Angel mumbled. "How are you feeling?" Ivy asked. "I was feeling good until Mark interrupted me." Angel snapped, glaring at Mark. "Cut the shit, Angel." Mark said. Ivy and Dave looked at Angel, confused by her statement. "Mark and I walked in on her and Kevin." Glenn explained. "Oh God." Ivy groaned. "Angel, listen. I want you to stay with Glenn and I. I got no problems with you drinking a little. But, whenever you drink, you stay with me and you stop when I say stop." Mark stated.  
  
"You know, you can't make me do this shit." Angel said. "Yeah, I can make you do this. You're gonna do it. If you don't, someone's gonna get hurt and it ain't gonna be a pretty sight." Mark replied. Angel started crying and put her head in her hands. Ivy walked over and put her arm around her. "Angel, they only want to help you. So do I and believe it or not, so does Dave." Ivy said. "Scott's gonna be mad." Angel said. "You let me deal with your brother." Mark said. "What about Kev?" Angel asked again. "Big Kev is gonna find out how stupid he was for sleeping with a girl half his age, who happens to mean a lot to Mark and I." Glenn commented.  
  
Ivy excused herself saying she had to get something from her room. She walked down to Scott's room and banged on the door. When Kevin opened it, he smirked at her. "What's up, Ivy?" He asked. "Where the hell is Scott?" Ivy shouted. Kevin let her in and went to get Scott. "What?" Scott asked. "I'm warning you right now. Don't you dare go near Angel again. If you do, I'll make sure you live to regret it." Ivy hissed. Scott just laughed at her. "She'll come looking for me. Angel and I are this close." Scott said, crossing his fingers for emphasis. "Besides, she's a member of the NWO and she can't back out now." He added. "You are so disgusting." Ivy snapped. "Nah, I'm not disgusting. Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you." He said, walking towards her. "Don't you dare come any closer." Ivy shouted.  
  
"Hey, Ivy. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kevin asked. Ivy looked over at him and thought she detected a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, but in the hall." She said. Kevin nodded and followed her out. "Listen, I know what you think of me and Scott, but I want you to know that I'm worried about Angel too. I've been trying to get Scott to slow down, but he won't listen. I tried talking to Angel last night about it, but she wouldn't listen either. I don't like her getting drunk all the time. I know I'm twice her age and I've been sleeping with her, but I really do care about her. I just wanted you to know that." Kevin said. He turned to walk back into the room, but Ivy stopped him. "If you mean that, you'll keep Scott away from her." Ivy said. "Yeah, I mean it and I intend to." Kevin replied. "Thanks, Kev." Ivy said. "No, thank you. I think Angel needs Mark and Glenn right now. It's a fucking wake up call she won't like." Kevin said. Then he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 


	20. Getting Help

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivy walked down the hall to Glenn and Mark's room, thinking about what Kevin had said. He didn't seem as bad as she first thought and wondered if he might really love Angel, though he hadn't actually said it. She walked in and saw Mark holding Angel, who was still crying. "What took you so long?" Dave asked. "I went to see Scott." Ivy said. "You what?" Dave shouted. "I went to tell him to stay away from Angel." Ivy said. "Damnit, I don't want you around that asshole." Dave shouted. Ivy pulled Glenn aside and told him what Kevin had said. "I knew he had more common sense than Scott does." Glenn commented. Ivy nodded and sat down with Dave.  
  
Angel got up off the couch and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Glenn asked. Angel's mind raced, looking for an excuse. "I'm going to get something to eat." Angel replied, opening the door. "I'll just order room service." Mark said. "No, I'd really like to go downstairs and eat." Angel said. At first, they let her go. "Shit." Ivy said. "What?" Glenn asked. "Guys, there's a bar downstairs." Ivy said. "Oh fuck." Glenn groaned. He ran out to the hall and caught Angel just as the elevator door was opening. "Nice try." Glenn said, grabbing her arm. "Aww, damn." Angel mumbled, as Glenn led her back to the room.  
  
"Sit down." Mark said, pointing to the couch. Angel sighed and sat back down. "Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you." Mark said. "I'll let you drink, but only beer, and only in our hotel room, with Glenn or me hanging out with you and, only on the weekends." Mark stated. Angel sighed again and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll try." She mumbled. "Angel, it'll be worth it. I promise." Mark said. "Mark, what about the NWO? I valet for them." Angel said. "You can still do that. But, the minute you get backstage, you come with us and that's it." Mark replied. "Fine, but Scott's not gonna like this." Angel said. "I'll handle Scott." Mark replied.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Angel sat with Mark, Glenn, Ivy, and Dave, talking about old times and found that she was actually enjoying herself. She noticed the way Glenn was staring at her and wished she could remember seducing him the night before. After a few minutes, even though she wasn't drunk, she decided to be bold and sit on his lap. This surprised everyone, but no one said anything as Glenn put his arms around her. Angel had been quiet and pleasant all day and they weren't about to set her off now.  
  
For the rest of the night, Angel sat with Glenn, wishing she were with her brother. The following morning, when they boarded a plane headed for Detroit, Angel saw her brother and smiled at him. "Sit down, little sis. I was wondering where you were last night." He said, pulling her down into the seat beside his. "I was with Glenn and Mark." Angel replied. "What the hell are you doing with them? I don't want you around them." Scott said. "They want me to stop drinking." Angel explained. "Bullshit. You need to live it up. That's what life is all about." He replied.  
  
Ivy, Dave, Mark, and Glenn boarded the plane and saw Angel sitting with her brother. "Come on, Angel." Mark said. "Hey, back off. I don't like you bothering my sister." Scott snapped. "I've been more of brother to her than you'll ever be." Mark retorted. "Bullshit. We're blood, we belong together." Scott said. "Angel, come on." Ivy said. Angel looked from her brother to everyone else and wondered what to do. She loved her brother, but she loved her friends too and she didn't want to choose between them. "Guys, I think I'll just sit alone." She said. She got up and walked to an empty seat. When Glenn tried to sit next to her, she put the bags on the seat and looked out the window.  
  
"Damnit, one minute with him and she's back to being negative." Mark said. "You know, I really think she loves her brother." Glenn commented. "He ain't no brother. He's a drunk who is content with dragging her into the mud." Mark snapped. "Yeah, but they're still family and I think Angel loves him even if he is a drunk." Glenn replied. "It's not fair to make her choose." He added. "Make her choose? You wanna see her drink her life away?" Mark asked. "No, but I think we should find a way to let her keep seeing Scott. I really think she's having a hard time with this because she loves her brother." Glenn stated. "Fine, you come up with something if you think that's the way to handle this." Mark retorted. Glenn shrugged and sat back in his seat. He glanced back at Angel and saw that she was leaning her head in the window, staring out of it.  
  
Scott got up and walked up to his sister. "Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked. "I' don't know. I like Mark and Glenn. I've always thought of them as brothers, but I don't think they like me too much anymore and it really hurts." Angel replied. "Is it because of me?" He asked. Angel nodded and sighed. "I didn't mean to make a mess of your life, Angel. I guess I made a mess of my life too." Scott said. "Fix it." Angel said. "What?" He asked. "You and I can fix it. We can do it together." Angel replied. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "Well, we could go to a rehab or something." Angel suggested. "I don't know. I'm not big on rehabs, Angel." Scott admitted. "If we did it together, we could get through it." Angel argued. "Yeah, maybe we could." Scott said. "So you will?" Angel asked. "I will, if you will." Scott replied. Angel hugged her brother and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Mark got up when he saw Angel sitting with Scott. "You know, you're just dragging her down. Why don't you leave her the hell alone and let her have some peace." Mark snapped. Angel looked at Mark, angry at what he just said. "How dare you? This is my brother and for your information, we both just agreed to go into rehab together, so back off and shut your damn mouth." Angel shouted. Mark was stunned. "Angel, calm down." Scott said. "No, I will not calm down. He thinks he can rule my life. Why? Because you treated me like I was your little sister when we were younger? That doesn't give you the right to tell my real brother off." Angel snapped.  
  
Mark went back to his seat without another word. What she had said had hurt him, but he wasn't willing to admit it. He had no idea that Scott was actually willing to get straight and when he heard Angel say it, he was stunned. "You sure pissed her off." Glenn commented. "Shut up." Mark retorted. "I told you that wasn't the way to handle it." Glenn continued. "I said shut up." Mark snapped. "Well, at least you got what you wanted. Angel and her real brother are going into rehab." Glenn stated. "Man, shut the hell up before I make you shut up." Mark shouted.  
  
Ivy and Dave had been quiet the entire time. They were happy to hear that Angel and Scott decided to go into rehab, but they wondered if it would really help much. When they arrived in Detroit, Angel, Kevin, Shawn, and Scott went to see Vince. "What's up?" Vince asked. "Well, Scott needs a little time off. He's going to go into rehab with his sister and get straightened out." Kevin said. Scott couldn't bring himself to look at Vince. "That's great. You can take as much time as you need. I'm glad you're trying to help yourself." Vince said. "Thanks, Vince." Scott mumbled. "Listen, there's a place in Connecticut that I know about. I think you will both find it very helpful." Vince said. Scott nodded and took the business card Vince held out to him. "Thanks." He said, before leading his sister out of the arena. "When are you leaving?" Kevin asked. "Now." Scott said. 


	21. The Rehab

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel hugged Kevin and promised that she'd come back with Scott someday. Kevin and Shawn watched them leave the arena in silence. "I'm gonna miss them." Kevin said. "This is for the best. It'll be better in the long run for everyone." Shawn replied. Later that night, Shawn and Kevin told Mark and Glenn that Angel and Scott were gone. Mark was upset because he never got a chance to apologize. Glenn was hurt because he hadn't been able to say goodbye. Dave and Ivy were happy when they found out, because they really wanted Angel and Scott to get better.  
  
Angel and Scott walked up to the front of the rehab and stopped. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and put her arm around him. "Hi, can I help you?" The secretary asked. "Yeah, my sister and I wanna check ourselves into this place." Scott said. "For?" The secretary asked. "We're both alcoholics." Angel replied. The secretary handed them several forms to fill out. They had almost finished everything, when Angel stopped after reading one of the questions. "Yeah, sis. We have to." Scott said, when he saw her staring at the paper. Angel nodded and finished filling out the form. "You realize that you can't leave for at least six months." The secretary said. "Yeah, we know the deal." Scott replied.  
  
They were led to separate rooms and given a brief summary of the rules in the place. Since it was late afternoon, they spent the rest of their day in their rooms. Angel shared a room with an older guy who was around her brother's age. His name was Steve and he seemed nice enough, so she spent a little time getting to know him. The following morning, Scott walked to his sister's room and tapped on the door. "Hey, sis. Have breakfast with me?" He asked. Angel nodded and smiled. "Hi, I'm Steve." Steve said, introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Scott." Scott replied. "You her boyfriend?" Steve asked. "Hell no. This is my baby sister." Scott replied. "She's cute." Steve commented. "And she's off limits to you." Scott retorted. "Hey, the thought never even crossed my mind." Steve replied. "Sure it didn't." Scott commented, as he led his sister out of the room.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Angel asked, when they were halfway down the hall. "Are you forgetting about Big Kev?" Scott asked. "Scott, come on. I'm not going to see Big Kev for at least six months. No harm in talking to another guy." Angel replied. "There is where I'm concerned, cause it ain't happening." Scott retorted. They ate breakfast. Then they went to group therapy. The rest of the day, Angel and Scott were given chores to do in the rehab, like most of the other patients. By the time Angel was finished, she was exhausted and went right to bed.  
  
For six long months, their daily routine remained the same. "I can't believe we made it." Angel said. "I'm not ready to leave yet." Scott replied. "What? Why?" Angel asked. "I'm gonna stay another three months." Scott said. "Fine, I'll stay too." Angel said. "You don't have to do that." Scott told her. "Yes I do. We're in this together." Angel replied. They ended up staying in rehab for another six months, before finally walking out having been sober for a full year. When they flew out to Ohio to meet up with the Fed, Vince was happy to see them. It had been a year since Angel saw Kevin. When she did, she was disappointed to find out that he was dating someone. Scott was angry, but he kept his mouth shut, because he knew how hurt his sister was. 


	22. Unable to Cope

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel hadn't seen Kevin yet, but when she walked down the hall to go and see Glenn, she caught him standing in the hall with his arms around a woman she'd never seen. Kevin looked up and saw Angel. Suddenly, he let go of Cara and walked towards her, but Angel turned around and walked away. "Angel, wait." He called. "Look, you've moved on. That's great. Leave me alone. I don't need to get upset right now. I've been sober for a year and I want to stay that way, so just get away from me." Angel said. Then she rushed into the women's locker room before he could say anything.  
  
"Who was that?" Cara asked. "My ex-girlfriend." Kevin replied. "Oh? What, she wants you back now?" Cara asked. "No, Cara. Are you that damn stupid?" Kevin asked. Cara's jaw dropped when she heard the way he talked to her. "Well, obviously you want her back, because that's the first time I've ever heard you talk to me like that." Cara shouted. She stormed into Kevin's locker room and slammed the door.  
  
Trish walked into the locker room and saw Angel on the bench crying. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Angel nodded silently and continued to cry. Trish went to Mark's locker room and told him that Angel was in the women's locker room crying. Mark walked down there and opened the door, knowing no one was in there. Angel looked up and glared at him. "What?" She asked. "Are you okay?" Mark asked. "Why the hell would you care?" Angel retorted. "Angel, is this about Kevin?" Mark asked. "Yeah, Mark. He's moved on. I met someone in the rehab and ended up telling him to get lost because of Kevin and I come back and see him with another woman. Guess he didn't really love me after all." Angel snapped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Angel. I know you must be hurt." Mark commented. "I'm sure you're thrilled." Angel retorted. "Why would you think that? I don't want to see you unhappy." Mark replied. "Oh sure. You want me to be happy. Sure you do. Whatever, just get out of here and leave me alone." She screamed. Mark left, seeing that she was getting more upset with him there. "Hey, your sister's pretty upset. I think it's because of Kevin." Mark said to Scott. "Where is she?" Scott asked. "She's in the women's locker room. She told me to leave her alone." Mark replied. Scott nodded and walked down to the women's locker room.  
  
When he walked in, he saw his sister sitting on the bench in tears. He sat down behind her and put his arms around her, knowing that it really had to hurt to see Kevin involved with someone else. "I'm sorry, sis. I didn't think he would do that." Scott said. "It's not your fault." Angel sobbed. "Think you can get it together and come with me to the locker room?" Scott asked. Angel nodded and held her brother's hand as they walked down to his locker room. When they got there, Scott saw Kevin inside talking to Cara. "Nevermind, let's go somewhere else." He said. "It's okay. I have to accept it sooner or later." Angel replied. "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." Angel said. Scott led her inside and sat down with her.  
  
Kevin and Cara both looked at them. "You know, you're interrupting." Cara said. "Tough shit. This is my locker room too." Scott said. "Nice friends you have." Cara commented. Kevin stared at Angel, knowing she was hurt and he felt his heart breaking, watching her. "Dude, get your eyes off my sister." Scott snapped. Kevin turned away and stormed into the bathroom. "Let me tell you something, bitch. Kevin's mine. Don't you dare try anything." Cara said. "Let me tell you something, bitch. You fuck with my little sister and you'll find out how mean I am." Scott retorted. "Screw you." Cara said. "No thanks. You're not my type." Scott replied.  
  
Angel leaned her head on Scott's shoulder and closed her eyes. "What's the matter with her? Is her little heart broken?" Cara asked. "You're really starting to annoy me. How about you don't talk? That might help." Scott commented. "She looks like a real wackjob." Cara commented. Scott got up and walked over to where Cara was sitting, just as Kevin came out of the bathroom. "I suggest you get the hell out of here before I hurt you." Scott threatened. "Hey, lay off." Kevin said. "Tell your little bitch to shut up. She's insulting my sister and I'm about to slap her good and hard." Scott retorted. "Come on, Cara. Let's go." Kevin said.  
  
Angel stood up suddenly before they could leave. "You know something? For what it's worth, I'm glad you're involved. It leaves me free to date any man I want and I've had my eye on Glenn for a long time, so you never know." Angel said. Kevin stopped walking and turned around. "What are you trying to do?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Angel retorted. "Look, I know you're hurt. I wasn't sure if you were coming back. I met Cara and we hooked up. I'm sorry if that hurts you." Kevin said. "You were supposed to wait for me. You promised me." Angel screamed. Then she burst out crying again. Kevin pounded his fist into the wall and stormed out of the locker room with Cara following him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Angel." Scott said, hugging her while she cried. "I'm leaving." Angel said. "What? Where are you going?" Scott asked. "Back to Mom's. I can't stay with you. I'm sorry. I just can't." Angel said. Scott nodded, knowing it would be too hard for his sister to hang around. "I'll fly home with you." He said. "No, you have to get back to work. I'll leave on my own in the morning." Angel replied. The following morning, Scott drove Angel to the airport, without telling anyone she was leaving. When she finally boarded the plane, he felt like he'd just lost her forever. 


	23. Surprise Visit

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he got back to the hotel, he saw Ivy, Mark, Dave, and Glenn. "Hey, I thought you should know that Angel went back home. She decided not to hang around anymore." Scott said. "Why?" Ivy asked. "Kev really hurt her. I guess she couldn't handle it." Scott replied. He walked to his room and spent the day alone, realizing that he missed his little sister already. Later that night when he saw Kevin at the arena, he didn't bother talking to him. "Where's Angel?" Kevin asked. "Gone." Scott said. "What do you mean she's gone?" Kevin countered. "She went home. She couldn't stand seeing your little bitch girlfriend around." Scott replied, before walking to the locker room.  
  
Angel went back to her mother's house and was glad when her mother welcomed her back. "I'm so proud of you. You've kicked your bad habit of drinking." Margaret said. "I love you, Mom." Angel said, hugging her mother. "I love you too sweetheart." Margaret replied. "How's Ivy's father doing?" Angel asked. "Still drinking. I avoid him now. He's always drunk." Margaret replied. "Why am I not surprised." Angel said. "So, what brings you home?" Margaret asked. "Well, honestly. Kevin and I broke up before I went into rehab. He was supposed to wait for me, but when I went to Ohio with Scott, I found out Kevin was involved with someone." Angel explained. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You must be crushed." Margaret said. "I'm okay. I'm just glad to be home." Angel replied. She went up to her room and cried herself to sleep that night, wishing she could see her brother.  
  
The following day, Scott called to see how sister was doing. "She's been sleeping all day, Scott. I'm really worried about her." Margaret said. "Mom, put her on the phone. I wanna talk to her." Scott said. "I'll try, but she might not get on." Margaret said. "Angel, your brother's on the phone." Margaret called up to her daughter. "I don't wanna talk." Angel called back. "She doesn't want to talk." Margaret said. "Tell her to get on the phone before I come back there and beat her little ass." Scott said.  
  
Finally, Angel picked up the phone to talk to her brother. "Girl, get out of bed. You're gonna go out and get yourself a job so that you can keep busy doing something. I'll come home and see you when I get some time off and I expect you to be working by then." Scott said. "I'll try." Angel mumbled. "Don't try. Do it." Scott said. "I love you, Scott." Angel said. "Love you too, girl. See you soon, okay?" He asked. "Yeah, see you soon." Angel said, before ending the call.  
  
Later that week, she found a job working in a clothing store. When Scott finally came to visit two months later, Shawn was with him. "Hey, sis." Scott said, walking into the clothing shop. "Hi, Scott. When did you get here?" Angel asked. "Not too long ago. I've got a surprise for you later. What time are you done?" He asked. "Twenty minutes, if you wanna wait." Angel replied. "Sure. I'll wait around." Scott replied. He went outside to wait until his sister finished working. When she got outside, they walked to her car. "So, what's the surprise?" Angel asked. "It's at Mom's. You'll like it, trust me." Scott said.  
  
When they got home, Scott led her upstairs to her room. When he opened the door, she saw Shawn Michaels lying on her bed. "Shawn." Angel cried, jumping right on top of him. "Damn, chill out." Shawn cried, as they both rolled off the bed. "Sorry." Angel said. "I knew you'd be happy to see me, but I didn't know you'd be that happy to see me." Shawn said. "I've missed you." Angel said. "I've missed you too, Angel. How are you?" He asked. "Great. I've been working for two months now. It's great. Everything is just so great." Angel exclaimed. "That's great." Shawn said. They all laughed as Angel got to her feet and helped him up. 


	24. Finding New Love

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, listen. I've got to go out for a while. Mom asked me to take her shopping. I thought you two could spend a little time together and catch up." Scott said. Shawn nodded and smiled at Scott. Scott hadn't told his sister, but Shawn had come for a reason. "Sure, sounds great. I'll cook dinner for him." Angel said. "I'd like that. I'm starving." Shawn said. "Great, come on." She said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him down the stairs into the kitchen and started rummaging around in the freezer. "Steak." Angel said. "Perfect." Shawn commented. "Make some of that for me too." Scott called as he walked out with Margaret.  
  
"Why is Shawn here?" Margaret asked. "Well, I didn't tell Angel, but Shawn wanted to ask her to go out with him. I know how much Angel likes Shawn, so I thought it was a good idea." Scott said. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Shawn is a nice man." Margaret commented. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't have problem with it, because you and Shawn get along." Scott replied.  
  
Angel made a big dinner for her and Shawn. When they sat down to eat, he smiled. "Thanks so much for cooking dinner for me, Angel." He said. "It was my pleasure." Angel replied. After they finished eating, he helped her clean the kitchen up. "How would you like to take a walk with me?" Shawn asked. "Sure, I haven't had much time to walk." Angel replied. She and Shawn left the house and walked down to the field. Then they walked through the whole field. Halfway through, Shawn took Angel's hand in his and smiled at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Just enjoying our walk." He replied. "Oh. So am I." Angel said. "Let's sit down for a while and rest." He said. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Then he put his arms around her. "So, how long are you staying?" Angel asked. "Two days." Shawn replied. "That's all?" Angel asked, disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, but that's just enough time to convince you to come with us." Shawn replied. Angel turned around and stared at him, confused. "Go with you? I can't do that." She said.  
  
"Why not?" Shawn asked. "Why would I do that? I have a good job and I really don't think I could stand seeing Kevin again." Angel replied. "Not even if you were involved with someone else?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" Angel asked, laughing softly. "I'm talking about us. I like you, Angel and I want to be with you." Shawn said. Then he kissed her before she could reply. When they parted, she stared at him for a long moment. "I had no idea." She finally said. "You don't feel the same?" He asked. "I definitely like you. I just didn't know you felt that way about me." Angel replied. "Then say you'll come so that we can be together." Shawn said. "Okay, I'll come so that we can be together." She said, laughing at the goofy grin on his face. He pulled her into his lap again and held her for a while before walking back to the house with her.  
  
"Well?" Scott asked, when they walked in. "She said yes." Shawn replied. "You knew about this?" Angel asked. "Yeah, I knew, but I thought it'd be fun if Shawn surprised you." Scott replied. "You guys are so bad." Angel commented. "We love being bad. That's what makes us so good." Scott replied. "Don't worry about money or nothing, sis. Shawn and I will take care of everything." Scott said. "I'll have to find some way to make my own money." Angel replied. "Well, maybe Vince would let you work in make- up. You know how to do that real well." Scott said. "I never went to school for that, Scott. Hell, I never went to school period." Angel replied. "Well, they have those colleges where you can take courses at home. Maybe you can do that on the road and get your degree." Shawn suggested. "That's not a bad idea." Scott added. "Well, we'll talk about that later." Angel said.  
  
"Go up and get some of your stuff packed. We're only here for one more day." Scott told his sister. Angel nodded and went to pack her things. The following day, Angel spent the day with her mother, since she was leaving the next day. When they finally left the following morning, Angel was excited. "I can't wait to see Ivy." Angel said. "She'll be thrilled to see you too." Scott replied. Shawn kept his arm around her during the entire flight. Angel loved that he was paying so much attention to her. 


	25. On the Road Again

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally reached the hotel in Portland, Angel practically skipped inside. "You two are so much alike." Scott commented. "I love that about her." Shawn said, as they followed her into the hotel. Angel saw Ivy with Dave, Mark, and Glenn and ran over to her. "Angel, what are you doing here?" Ivy asked. "You're not happy to see me?" Angel asked. "Of course I am. I'm just surprised." Ivy replied. "Shawn and Scott talked me into coming." Angel said. Shawn walked up behind her and slid his arm around her. "No, Shawn talked her into coming. Scott just brought Shawn home so that he could." Shawn said, kissing the back of her neck. "You two are together now?" Ivy asked. Angel nodded and blushed. "Hell yeah. Angel's my kind of woman." Shawn said.  
  
"Let's go. We've got to put the bags away." He said. "See you later, guys." Angel called as she followed Shawn and Scott up to the room they'd be sharing. Glenn, Mark, Dave, and Ivy stared after her. "She looks great." Dave commented. "Yeah, she sure does. I'm so happy for her." Ivy replied. Mark could see the look in Glenn's eye and wondered what his brother was thinking. It was clear that Angel was content with being with Shawn and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to chase her away again. He decided to talk to his brother later when they were alone.  
  
When they got into the room, Angel was still overly excited. Scott and Shawn laughed. "I thought you were hyper. Look at her." Scott commented. "Hey, at least she's happy, man." Shawn replied. Scott nodded and smiled as his sister tossed her bags into one of the bedrooms. "There are only two beds in here." Angel said. "Yeah, that's plenty." Scott said. "There are three of us." Angel commented. "Yeah, you and I are sharing one bed and your brother is taking the other." Shawn said. Angel laughed and nodded her head. "Suits me fine. When do we go to the arena? I wanna see Sean and Paul." Angel said.  
  
Later that night, they were sitting in the locker room, when Angel jumped up off the couch. "Guess what." She said. "What?" Scott asked with amusement. "I decided what I want to do. I want to wrestle like you guys." Angel exclaimed. "What? Angel, you can't just learn to wrestle overnight." Scott commented. "I know. I'm young still. I could learn." Angel said. "Besides, I'm tough." She added. "Okay, I'll give you that. You are tough. But I don't know." Scott replied. "Please, Scott? Please say you'll help me." Angel begged. "Okay, let me talk to Vince and find out what he thinks." Scott replied. "Thank you so much." Angel cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Damn girl, calm down." Scott cried. 


	26. In the Ring

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Kevin walked in alone. Angel stopped talking and looked up at him. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He asked. "She's here with me." Shawn said, pulling Angel down on his lap. "You two are dating?" Kevin asked. Shawn nodded and smiled at Kevin. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked. "No, not at all." Kevin said, ignoring the way Shawn was looking at him. Angel snuggled up against Shawn's chest and smiled at her brother. "Well, let me go talk to Vince. Wanna come, Angel?" Scott asked. Angel nodded. "I'll come too." Shawn said. The three of them walked past Kevin ignoring the look on his face and went to Vince's office.  
  
"Hi, guys. What's up?" Vince asked, when they walked in. "You remember my sister, Angel, don't you?" Scott asked. "Of course I do. Hello Angel. Nice to see you again." Vince said. "Angel wants to learn to wrestle. I'm willing to pay for it, but I wanted to find out if you'd be interested in hiring another Diva if it all works out." Scott said. "Since she's your sister, I'll consider it. But, I do expect to see that she knows how to wrestle." Vince said. "I was gonna see if I could get her into Heartland." Scott replied. "I'll take care of that for you, but it's coming out of your pay." Vince said. "No problem. Angel's got more determination than half the guys around here." Scott said. "Great, let's hope she can pull through. I would love to have another diva come into the Fed, especially one like Angel." Vince replied.  
  
Three weeks later, Angel kissed Shawn and her brother goodbye and left town. She spent four years at Heartland Wrestling, working out and training. Since the school was affiliated with the Fed, they were able to teach her how things worked in the Fed as well. So when Angel finally returned to the Fed and signed a contract with Vince, she was ready and willing to get into the ring with any of the Diva's. While at Heartland, Shawn and Scott had visited with her, so when she returned, she and Shawn kept dating. Shawn had somehow convinced Vince to let Angel be his valet during his matches too. Kevin didn't complain about it and even said he didn't mind if Angel wore an NWO shirt, but they still didn't talk much to eachother.  
  
Angel had other plans for a shirt though. She loved Shawn and wanted everyone to know it, so she asked Vince to have a tee shirt made that said I, with a heart underneath, and Shawn Michaels, underneath. Shawn liked the shirt and Angel loved the shirt, so that's what she wore, along with black jeans and black sneakers, when she was out there with Shawn.  
  
Her first real match was against Terri and Angel impressed everyone with her talent and her charm. She won the match and impressed the fans. Vince decided she would be a face in the Fed, since Shawn was a heel and they say opposites attract. The only time Shawn would ever be seen caring about any one thing would be when Angel was at ringside. Shawn and Angel loved the whole concept and thought it would be great. Kevin was skeptical, but kept his comments to himself. And Glenn watched from a distance with a little bit of contempt for Shawn Michaels. Ivy, Dave, Mark, and Scott were proud of Angel and let her know it when she won her first match, by taking her out to celebrate, without drinking any alcohol.  
  
Angel had her second match against Stacy Kiebler. She won that match too. When she walked backstage, she saw Shawn and Scott. "I won. Did you see me? I kicked her ass. God, that felt so good. Wasn't I good?" She asked. "Geez, Angel. What the hell are you on?" Scott asked. "I'm high on life." She said, throwing her arms around Shawn. "Man, I love your sister like this. All this energy can be put to good use." Shawn said. He shoved Angel up against the wall and kissed her. "Guys, not in front of me, please?" Scott asked. "Sorry, she's got me excited." Shawn commented. "You were great, Angel." Scott said, after she calmed down a bit. "Thanks, I felt great." She replied.  
  
"Angel, can I speak to you for a minute?" Vince asked. Angel saw him walking towards her, so she waved. "Sure, Vince. What's up?" She asked. "Well, you've done well in both of your matches, so I thought I'd offer you a chance at the women's title." Vince said. "Oh my God. Really?" Angel cried. "Yes, really." Vince said. "Oh wow. This is great. I'll be the women's champion." She exclaimed. "Is she okay?" Vince asked, stepping away from Angel a little. "Yeah, she's just highly excitable these days." Scott replied. "Okay, then. You'll face Trish on Monday night for the title. Good luck, Angel." Vince said. "It ain't about luck. I am gonna whoop that girl's ass." Angel said. Vince nodded and walked back to his office.  
  
"Girl, you need to chill out." Scott said. "I'm sorry. Things are just so great right now. I've got like the hottest boyfriend around and I'm beating everyone's ass. I could probably even beat you." Angel said. "Don't get ahead of yourself, little sister. I've been in the business for a while now." Scott said. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Angel replied. She walked to the locker room with Scott and Shawn following her. "Man, she is so wild now." Shawn commented. "She's always been wild. She just ain't drinking now." Scott replied. 


	27. The Champion

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
The following Monday, Angel got ready for her title shot against Trish Stratus. She was literally bouncing off the walls as she prepared for her match. When it was finally time for her to go out, Shawn escorted her out to the ring. He gave her a kiss for luck before letting her into the ring. Angel waited for Trish to come down the ramp, but as soon as she got down there, Angel slid out of the ring and drop kicked her right onto the cement floor. She started punching her with lefts and rights. Then she grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ringpost. After that, she picked her up and rolled her into the ring.  
  
When she got into the ring, Angel pounced on her again with more lefts and rights, before getting up. Trish got to her feet, but Angel gave her a forceful clothesline and knocked her down again. Then she went to the top rope and executed a frog splash. Angel went for the pin, but Trish kicked out. She got to her feet and gave Angel a clothesline, but Angel got right back up again. Trish ducked under Angel's arm and shoved her into the turnbuckle. Then she picked her up and body slammed her, but Angel retaliated with a drop kick when she got to her feet. Again, she went to the top rope and delivered a spinning heel kick when she saw Trish getting up. Angel pinned her again and got the three count. She grabbed the title belt and laughed in Trish's face. "You never had a chance." She shouted, before sliding out of the ring.  
  
"Damn girl. You kicked her ass." Shawn commented as they walked up the ramp. "This belt is mine. I deserve it and I have it. Whoever wants it is going to have a hard time getting it from me." Angel stated. Shawn laughed as he led her backstage. "Way to go, sis." Scott said. "Awesome." Mark commented. "Yeah, Angel. You did great." Ivy added. "Thanks, guys. I feel so good right now. I'm on top of the world." She exclaimed, as she walked to the locker room. "Where the hell does she get that energy?" Mark asked. "Who knows, but I love it." Shawn said, as he followed her. 


	28. Shocked

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Angel and Ivy were sitting in the dining room at the hotel, having lunch, when Scott, Shawn, and Dave walked in. "Hey, what's up, ladies?" Scott asked. Angel looked at her brother like he was nuts, but he just laughed. They sat down and ordered lunch, while Angel and Ivy finished theirs. Angel looked towards the lobby for a minute, thinking she'd seen someone she recognized. "Oh my God." She shouted, jumping to her feet. "What?" Ivy asked. "I just saw your Dad." Angel cried. "What?" Ivy shouted. "Yeah, your Dad just walked into the hotel." Angel said. She got up and ran out to the lobby. When Tom saw her, he walked over to her. "Where's Ivy?" He asked. "Why are you here?" Angel asked. "None of your damn business. Where's Ivy?" He asked again. "Right here. Why are you here?" Ivy asked. Shawn walked up behind Angel and put his arms around her protectively. Dave did the same with Ivy.  
  
"I came to see my little girl." He replied. "Bullshit. We never got along. Why are you here?" Ivy demanded. "I'm not drunk. I really came out to see you." He replied. Ivy stared at him skeptically for a minute, before giving him a light hug. "So, when does your boyfriend wrestle?" Tom asked. "Tonight." Ivy replied. "Angel wrestles now too." Ivy said. "Oh really? Women don't belong in the ring." Tom commented. "Angel is no ordinary woman." Shawn said. "No she's not. She can kick a man's ass better than half the men who wrestle for our company." Scott commented. "I doubt that, but we'll see." Tom said.  
  
That night, Tom rode to the arena with Ivy and Dave. Angel's mother Margaret showed up there too, surprising Angel and everyone else as well. An even bigger surprise was waiting for them though. Ivy left Tom in Dave's locker room and went with him to see Vince. Margaret went in there to keep him company, while Angel went to prepare for her match. When she came back to the locker room, she walked in and saw them kissing. "Oh my God." She cried. "Angel. I didn't hear you come in." Margaret said. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Angel demanded. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm a grown woman." Margaret replied. "This is sick. It's just sick." Angel snapped. She left the locker room with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. "I say my mother kissing Ivy's father." Angel said. "What?" Shawn asked. He burst into fits of laughter, but stopped when he saw Ivy coming. "Did you just say that your mother was kissing my father?" Ivy asked. "Yeah." Angel replied. Ivy stormed into the locker room with Dave, Angel, and Shawn following her. "What the hell is going on?" Ivy shouted. "Well, we both came out here to tell you kids something." Tom said. "What?" Ivy asked. "Margaret and I are getting married." Tom said. "You're what?" Angel and Ivy shouted at the same time. "Tom asked me to marry him and I said yes." Margaret said. "Are you nuts? He's a drunk." Angel screamed. "Hey, that's my father you're talking about." Ivy shouted. "So? You know he is." Angel stated. "I don't care if he is or not, he's my father." Ivy snapped. "And that's my mother." Angel shouted. "Well, tell your mother to stay the hell away from my father." Ivy screamed. "No, you tell your father to keep his drunken hands off of my mother." Angel shouted. "Fine." Ivy shouted. "Fine." Angel screamed.  
  
Angel stormed out of the locker room, with Shawn right behind her. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. "That bitch. She thinks her father is something great. He's nothing but a lousy drunk." Angel snapped. "Hey, calm down. Ivy's your friend." Shawn said. "Not anymore. If my mother marries that no good drunk, I do not ever want to speak to Ivy again." Angel shouted. Scott happened to be walking down the hall with Mark and Glenn and heard Angel shouting. "Yo, sis. What's wrong?" Scott asked. "My mother is marrying Ivy's drunken father." Angel screamed. Then she stormed down to Shawn's locker room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Holy shit. What the hell is going on?" Glenn asked. "I have no idea. Angel walked in and saw her mother kissing Tom. She flipped out. Then they told Angel and Ivy that they're getting married. Angel and Ivy just went at it and now she's really pissed off." Shawn said. "I'll go talk to my sister." Scott said. "We'll go see what's up with Ivy." Glenn said. 


	29. From Friends to Sisters

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glenn walked into Dave's locker room and stared at Ivy. "Hey, what the hell just happened?" He asked. "Look, Ivy. Calm down. It's not a big deal." Tom said. "It is a big deal. That little bitch thinks she's better than everyone else." Ivy snapped. "That's my daughter you're talking about." Margaret shouted. "Yeah, and I wonder where she gets it from." Ivy said. "Hey, don't you dare talk to Margaret like that." Tom said. "Why don't you just go home? Why did you come out here anyway?" Ivy shouted. "I wanted your approval of this, but I guess I'm not going to get it." Tom said.  
  
"No you're not. This is disgusting. I do not want that bitch to be my sister." Ivy shouted. "Hey, that's your friend." Mark commented. "Not anymore. She walks in here and calls my father a drunk." Ivy shouted. "She had every right to call me that, because I was. I stopped drinking recently." Tom said. "I don't care. She's not going to talk to you like that." Ivy said. "If it doesn't bother me, why are you letting it bother you?" Tom asked. "I don't know." Ivy said. "Let's take a walk." Dave said. He grabbed her hand and led her out to the hall. Angel had just come out of Shawn's locker room and saw her.  
  
"Bitch." She shouted down the hall. "Angel, stop it." Scott said. "What'd you call me?" Ivy asked. "You heard me." Angel said. Suddenly, Ivy lunged at Angel and started punching her. Angel flipped her onto her back and started hitting her in the face. Then they started rolling around on the floor punching one another, until Scott grabbed Angel and Dave grabbed Ivy. "Cut it out." Scott shouted. "No I won't. I'll beat that little ass of hers." Angel shouted. "You want a real fight? You're on. Meet me outside tonight." Ivy shouted. "Fine." Angel said. "You two are not fighting." Mark growled. "Stop acting like children and talk this out." Scott added.  
  
Angel tried walking away, but Scott held her arm. "I'm not kidding, Angel. I don't give a damn if your mad, I'm bigger and stronger than you and I'm not kidding around. You'd better start acting like an adult or you're gonna hear it from me." He snapped. "Ivy, calm down and talk about this. It's pointless to fight. That's your best friend." Dave said. "Fine, you wanna talk? Let's talk." Ivy said. "Fine." Angel snapped.  
  
"I don't want your mother marrying my father." Ivy said. "I don't want your father marrying my mother." Angel stated. "Fine." Ivy said. "Fine." Angel said. "Wait just a damn minute." Tom shouted, as he and Margaret came out to the hall. "We are two consenting adults and quite frankly, we don't care what you think. We're getting married. Now, you can come and support us and be happy for us, or you can avoid us and never speak to us again, but we're getting married, whether you like it or not." Tom stated. Margaret nodded.  
  
Angel and Ivy looked at one another and sighed. "Fine, I guess we have no choice." Ivy replied. "Yeah, I guess." Angel added. "Great. We were thinking of getting married tomorrow night in a small chapel. We don't want anything big." Tom said. "Fine." Ivy said. "Fine." Angel replied. Angel went to walk away again, but Scott stopped her. "You're not done talking." He snapped. "Sorry for what I said about your father." Angel mumbled. "Sorry for what I said too." Ivy replied. "Now hug." Scott said. "No way." Angel and Ivy said together. "Hug now or I'll beat both your asses." He snapped. "Fine." Angel and Ivy shouted together. They gave one another a light hug and then started off down the hall. "Real smartass." Scott shouted. "Kiss my ass." Angel shouted back.  
  
"Those two are unbelievable." Dave commented. "They nearly tried to kill one another in the all a moment ago." Glenn said. "Where's Angel?" Shawn asked. "Down in the locker room." Scott said. Shawn nodded and went down there. He found her standing in the locker room banging her head into the wall. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, pulling her away from the wall. "Trying to give myself brain damage." Angel replied. "Why would you want to do that?" Shawn asked. "So that I won't know where I am when I go to my mother's wedding tomorrow." She replied. Shawn started laughing again as he pulled her down onto his lap. "It's not that bad." He said. "Yes it is." Angel retorted. "No it's not. Tom says he stopped drinking. I think it'll be fine, baby." Shawn replied. Angel shrugged and leaned her head on his chest. 


	30. Conclusion

Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Author: MissKTFan and LilRed  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Angel, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Dave Batista, Ivy  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Brock Lesnar, Chaz, Billy, Amber, Stacy, Margaret, Tom  
  
Brief Description: Angel and Ivy meet when they are ten years old. As they grow older, their life is full of surprises. Can they cope?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've got a match. So get up and go." He said, after a moment. Angel nodded and went to get ready for her match. She found out she was wrestling Spike Dudley that night, so she walked down to the Titan Tron, ready to kick the little blonde's ass. When she got out to the ring, she turned and waited for Spike to come down. Angel wasted no time in taking him down with a clothesline and a sidewalk slam. She dropped an elbow on him and started punching him. Then she got to her feet and climbed to the top rope.  
  
When Angel saw him getting up, she gave him a spinning heel kick to the face and watched him crash to the canvas. She went for the pin, but he kicked out. Spike got to his feet and retaliated. He body slammed her twice and drop kicked her. When she started to get up, he went to drop kick her again, but Angel shoved the referee in the way, so Spike ended up kicking the referee. Quickly, he got to his feet and body slammed her again. Then he started punching her in the face.  
  
Shawn ran out to help her since the referee was down. He picked Spike up and tossed him out of the ring. Then he got out and went after him. He grabbed Spike by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Then he slammed him into the ring post and gave him a hard clothesline after he bounced off of the post. Seeing that he was out, he picked Spike up and rolled him into the ring. Angel covered him and got the three count. Then she slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp with Shawn. "Thanks for the help." Angel said. "Anything for the love of my life." Shawn replied. He put his arm around her and led her backstage. "Nice match, sis." Scott commented. "Wasn't focused today." Angel replied.  
  
The following night, Ivy, Angel, Scott, Shawn, Dave, Mark, and Glenn all went to a nearby Chapel with Tom and Margaret to witness their wedding. Dave stood in as Tom's best man and Angel stood in as her mother's maid of honor. After the little wedding ceremony, they all went out to eat. Angel and Ivy looked miserable, but no one said anything. The last thing they wanted to do was set Angel or Ivy off in a public restaurant. A fight would definitely follow and they knew things would probably get out of hand very quickly if it did.  
  
After that, there really weren't any more surprises. Dave and Ivy got married. Angel and Shawn also got married. Things seemed to quiet down. Tom and Margaret returned home and continued to live in Margaret's house and were very happy with one another. Angel continued to wrestle. Scott met someone and married too. When Angel found out her brother's wife was having a baby she was thrilled and revealed that she and Shawn were also going to have a baby. Scott's wife, Amy and his sister, Angel were due around the same time and ended up delivering on the same day. Angel and Shawn had a boy. Scott and Amy had a girl. Angel and Shawn named their son Scott. Scott and Amy named their daughter Angel.  
  
When the kids started getting older, they both showed an interest in wrestling, so Scott and Shawn decided they'd get their kids involved by training them at a young age. When they both turned eighteen, Vince was reluctant to hire them. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "I don't know if I can handle having another Scott and another Angel running around here." Vince explained. Scott and Shawn laughed when they heard that. "They are nowhere near as bad as we were." Scott commented. Vince finally agreed to send the kids up for more training. Angel was still wrestling, along with Shawn. Scott had finally retired, but he stuck around to watch his sister.  
  
When the young angel met up with her aunt Angel in the ring one day, the two proved to be an awesome tag team. "We've got a surprise for everyone." Angel said. She smiled down at her niece and nodded. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" Shawn asked. "I don't think I will either." Scott said. After a three count, Angel and her niece, Angel stripped in the middle of the ring. When Scott and Shawn saw what they were wearing, they were out of their seats and headed out to the ring. "No way. You need to get dressed right now." Shawn said to his wife. Angel laughed at him and backed away. Scott went after his daughter, but she slid out of the ring and ran around to the other side. "What the hell is this?" J.R. asked. "This is two angels being anything but." Jerry replied, while laughing at the two women who were being chased by Shawn and Scott. "And I have a feeling when Scott and Shawn catch them, we're going to have two devils in this arena as well." Jerry said. 


End file.
